Grimm Murders
by Jade-Kinneas
Summary: A day of shopping turns deadly when a murderer names their intended victims on a wall! The horror hits home when Cain realizes Jill can tap into this death message. Now one mystery opens right after the other about Jill.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the fourth chapter of my Cain and Jill series. This story was written in parts, so it won't be one big thing like the previous ones. This tale is a stepping stone further into the world of Cain and Jill. But for the most part, it is a stepping stone into Cain's world for Jill.

Hopefully everyone has seen or heard about Count Cain being released in America a few months past. I don't like them calling Cain an Earl, but I'm just happy he's here.

Welcome to the world of Cain Hargreaves. Adieu.

Pious Selinda goes to prayers,

If I but ask her favor;

And yet the silly fool's in tears

If she believes I'll leave her;

Would I were free from this restraint,

Or else had hopes to win her;

Would she could make of me a saint,

Or I of her a sinner.

Pious Selinda-William Congreve (1670-1729)

Grimm Murders

_There once was a father who slaughtered a pig, and his children saw that._

A dark figure is walking down a set of stairs, blood stains on their shoes.

_In the afternoon, when they began playing, one child said to the other, "You be the little pig, and I'll be the butcher." He then took a shiny knife and slit his little brother's throat._

A little boy is lying on the floor of a hall as the figure steps by him. The little boy's throat is slashed open, his eyes of gray-glass staring blankly up.

_Their mother was upstairs in a room bathing another child, and when she heard the cries of her son, she immediately ran downstairs. Upon seeing what had happened, she took the knife out of her son's throat and was so enraged that she stabbed the heart of the other boy, who had been playing the butcher._

The figure walks on, passing another boy lying beside the first; a silver knife is protruding from the child's chest.

_Then she quickly ran back to the room to tend to her child in the bathtub, but while she was gone, he had drowned in the tub._

Water can be heard dripping upstairs. The tub is filled to the top as an infant can be seen underneath. Its body is still and pale.

_Now the woman became so frightened and desperate that she did not allow the neighbors to comfort her and finally hung herself._

A corpse of a young woman can be seen dangling by a rope from the banister. Her brown hair stringy and loose.

_When her husband came back from the fields and saw everything, he became so despondent…_

Cain's resting eyes flew open; he shot up breathing hard. Sweat trickled down his check, his body trembling. The bloody visions of his nightmare were slowly fading. He placed his face in his hands, trying to calm his breathing.

He looked up to the opening door; Jill entered in a caramel dress, her empire waist under her bust with cap sleeves. Her expression reflected worry upon seeing him, "Cain, are you alright?

Cain removed the book from his lap, standing. "I'm fine Jill, just napping."

Jill walked up to him, rubbing a gentle thumb over a moist trail from his eyes. She frowned at him, looking deeply into the golden-green depths of his eyes. "Just napping huh?" Her voice was skeptical to his amusement.

Cain smiled; he turned his face, catching her soft palm with a kiss. "Yes."

The girl sighed, pulling her arm back. "I came in to tell you that Amy and I are going out."

Cain's eyebrow perked up, his expression becoming unreadable. "Why?" He caught her arm firmly.

Jill stopped, looking at him. "Does it matter?" She tried to jerk free, but was pulled closer as a result. She looked at him stubbornly.

"Yes it does." He said coolly.

"I just have a few things to take care of." She tried to worm out of his grip again, but failed.

Cain pulled her into his chest, locking his arms around her waist. She wasn't getting out of this. "And would stopping at the sow's shop, happen to be one of those _things_?"

Jill pushed against him, looking up. "And if I should pay my friend a visit, what are you going to do? Whip me?"

Cain gave her a grim smile, his eyes shinning gold. "Now, now Miss Willsting. You've been here what, over half a year? You know me far better than that."

Jill leaned back from him like a little boy avoiding a kiss. "Let me go!"

On cue he did so, "Oh!" Jill cried, glaring at him from the floor. "You louse!"

Cain shrugged indifferently. "You told me to." He took a seat back on the couch, while Jill got up. "You should be careful with her; she's trying to make you into some whore."

Jill scowled in annoyance. "She is not; Dorothy just isn't used to being around a higher style of living." The girl brushed of her skirt vigorously.

Cain shook his head slowly. "I don't care; I won't allow you near her Jill."

Jill stopped in mid-stroke as her attention was caught with that sentence. "I beg your pardon _my lord_," Jill said sarcastically, making Cain give her a narrow glare. She knew that look very well; not only did it come when he was pulling rank on her, but also age and guardianship!

This time she didn't care though, "I must be losing my hearing. I could have sworn you said 'you won't allow me.'" She straightened herself to stare defiantly at him.

Cerulean orbs locked onto emerald ones; a sneer touched the beautiful young man's lips. "That's because I did my sweet. Your cousin placed you in my care when away from him, and Dorothy is bad for you."

Jill frowned, glaring at him, "And just how are you going to stop me Cain?"

Cain smiled at her; the smile was unfamiliar, sending shivers down her spine. "Your birdcage has been opened all this time, but I will lock it forever Lady Willsting."

Jill lost her sudden flare, eyes widening at the meaning behind Cain's words. "I won't let you treat me like a doll. I'll soar from your wretched cage before you lock it." She whispered.

Cain laughed slightly, giving her an evil smile. He picked up a discarded letter-opener that was beside him. "Well, I'll just have to clip your wings then. Let me see your ankles. " with that said he got up, advancing on the raven haired girl.

Startled by his words and actions, Jill bolted for the door. She barely made it out, when Cain made a grab for her.

Riff had been talking to Jill's maid, Amy Lantin, when a petrified Jill latched onto him. The force was so strong that she spun him around to face Cain. "Riff keep him away from me!" she pleaded

The silver-haired man sighed heavily, "Master Cain, what are you doing to Miss Jill?"

"Nothing," Cain smiled at the startled girl behind his servant, "Yet."

Jill's eyes widen in horror as the dark-haired boy stalked closer, the little blade still in hand.

"Riff, he said he was going to clip my wings and lock me up forever in his birdcage! Keep that loon away from me!" Jill said franticly, pulling the man back.

Riff touched a hand to his forehead, "Master Cain really, you shouldn't threaten Miss Jill like that."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise." Jill screamed yanking Riff back when Cain made a grab at her.

Riff wobbled to the side as he grabbed his master's shoulders, "Sir!" Cain dropped the letter opener, going back slightly.

Jill quickly pushed Riff into Cain, running up the stairs to her room. She breathed heavily as she slammed and locked the door. The shaking girl leaned against the polished wood. "Oh my God, he was serious." She said aloud to herself, running a shaky hand through her hair.

Riff got a strong hold on Cain to keep him from going after the girl. "Mrs. Lantin, please take care of Miss Jill."

The forgotten woman stared at them, quickly nodding and going after her Mistress.

"Master Cain, Miss Jill is a lot older then Miss Merri. May I suggest you take a more delicate approach, when dealing with her and Miss Dorothy?" Riff righted the boy, moving aside some strands of hair.

Cain looked at the silver-haired man skeptically, "So you are aware of this little outing."

"Yes sir. Mrs. Lantin was just telling me about it when we were interrupted." Riff spoke picking up the letter opener.

"I have the feeling that I have become the villain in this tale. Very well then Riff. I won't protest Jill going; however, she will be going with you and myself." Cain smiled at his servant's startled expression.

"Sir, please. I am begging you. Be nice to Miss Jill and Miss Dorothy." The servant got a very bad feeling seeing the Count's sudden smile.

"This is going to be a long day." He thought climbing the stairs.

"Miss Jill, please come out. I promise Master Cain won't hurt you." Mrs. Lantin called from outside her Mistress's door.

Riff and Cain appeared as she went to the silver-haired man. "Sir, my lady refuses to come out. What should I do?"

Cain stepped past the woman, going to the door. "Miss Willsting, I know I frighten you, but you could be brave for once." The boy called out.

He smiled hearing a scowl on the other side. "Don't flatter yourself, I only fear the blade. Not you, you cad!" She snapped to his amusement.

"Really, is that why I see this long streak of yellow outside the door? You're too scared to face me; you need a door between us to be brave." The boy's reward was the opening of the door, and a rough shove from Jill.

"Oh go back to you're adoring poisons you louse!" she pushed him again.

Cain grabbed her arms, smiling at Mrs. Lantin and Riff. "She's out."

"Goodness ya look nice Jill." Dorothy smiled, tying a green ribbon in the back of a teal dress on Jill. The sleeves were long, and bell shaped, with a skirt that flared out at waist down. The skirt hem was done in green embroidery to her happiness.

"Thank you Dorothy."

The older woman's face lit up, throwing open the curtain.

Riff and Cain sat in chairs facing away from the curtain. They turned at the sound. Riff smiled at the appearing girl. "You look very Miss Jill."

Cain looked her over, from head to toe. He crossed his legs leaning back. "It's rather gaudy and does nothing for you."

Jill glared at him; Riff dropped his head in his hands.

"What would you know about fashion?" the dark haired girl snapped.

Cain shook his head lightly, "You'd be amazed."

Jill snorted, going back into the dressing room. "Not likely." She pulled off the dress, placing it on a hook. She grabbed a magenta dress made with light weight material. The neck line was a low box-cut, a higher one in the back. The sleeves were three-quarters length; the dress flared out slightly starting from the ribbon under her bust, down to the floor.

The ebony haired girl admired herself for a bit in the mirror, her hair long sine taken down. She sighed heavily, pulling open the curtain.

Dorothy was pulling down a box when the girl appeared. "Oh, you look so beautiful Jill!" The brunette smiled broadly.

Riff nodded, "I agree Miss Jill. This is my favorite thus far."

Jill smiled slightly; she had two opinions so far. It was time for the third one. "So, two hours and twenty dresses later Cain, what do you think?"

Riff became nervous as his master looked the girl over slowly, head to toe.

The waiting girl continued to look at the young man, curious to his next insult; however, his response was the complete opposite to what she expected. He only smiled, giving her a risqué look.

"Master Cain!" Riff scolded in disbelief.

Jill blushed, going back to the dressing room, obviously she had his approval. "Do you have something in purple Dorothy?" She called from behind the curtain, neatly hanging the dress up.

Scuffling could be heard on the other side; Dorothy's hand suddenly popped in through the curtain, "'e's one."

The young woman nearly fainted from the hideous design. Long, tapered sleeves with white ruffles going down the bust in a 'v', not to mention the purple was too dark, and sickly looking. Trying to be opened minded she slipped it on.

Then it dawned on her, she need help for the buttons on back. "Dorothy I need some help." No answer, no movement. Jill sighed, imagining Cain to be doing something to annoy the woman. "Come on, I can't reach the buttons in back." She smiled, finally hearing movement. She flipped her head over, giving easy access to the task at hand.

She jumped slightly at Dorothy's cool tips when they grazed her skin. She straightened slightly, feeling the last button fastened. Raven hair went flying back over her shoulder, "So...AHH!" Jill started, looking over her shoulder.

Cain had been sitting restless in his chair. That wretched sow had dragged Riff in back to help her with some boxes. This left him alone to wait upon the dressing Jill. He tapped his fingers on the table absent-mindedly, looking at the closed curtain. A moment later he heard Jill ask for a hand.

He turned to the partially closed green curtain to see that Riff and Dorothy were nowhere in sight. The young man quietly got up, creeping to the red curtain. He slipped inside to see Jill with her hair in front, leaning over. Pale skin could be seen beneath the purple material; unlike his, there were no scars on her back.

Slowly he maneuvered the buttons into their holes, his tips grazing her soft skin. The girl visually shivered in reaction. When he was done, the boy took a step back to study the dress in the mirror. Jill flipped her hair back over immediately.

"So...AHH!" She had started, glancing over her shoulder. She had screamed when her cerulean orbs had landed on him. Cain stepped back in surprise; the ebony-haired girl turned, pressing her back against the mirror, "What are you doing in here!"

Cain rolled his eyes, leaning on the wall beside him. "You asked for a hand, so I gave you one." He made a gesture behind him, "As you can see Riff and Dorothy are not present."

She peered around him to see that he was telling the truth. Jill slowly peeled herself from the glass. "Alright, but next time make yourself known." She looked herself over in the mirror. "Ugly."

"Hideous." Cain corrected her with a smirk.

The young woman smacked him playfully in the shoulder, "Hurry up and save me from this thing." He did as asked and started to unbutton the back; with each button freed, came a light kiss to the exposed area.

Jill was caught off guard by the first one, as she had jumped in response. But soon a shiver of pleasure came with each kiss. With the last button undone, his kiss lingered much longer than the previous ones.

Unfortunately, this was a very ticklish spot for the girl; a fit of laughter over took her body. She darted foreword from Cain's grasp, holding up the front of the dress. "Okay, that's enough help for today, get out so I can get dressed."

"As if I haven't seen it all already." Jill narrowed her eyes at his comment. With a faint smile Cain stepped out, pulling the red curtain to.

Listening to the soft rustling of fabric he went to sit down. Just when he reached the chair, a dark lilac piece of material caught his eye. It was pushed back behind the counter, hiding from the casual looking eye.

Cain went behind the counter, pulling out the fabric; he shook it out to reveal a very different dress design. His guess was that it was probably a newer piece, one that many of the wealthy ladies feared to wear for its complete originality.

The shoulder straps and neck line formed a wide 'v'; the entire dress was covered with a sheer, lacey black material. The boy smiled; he liked it, the dress had charisma! "Don't get dressed yet Jill."

The girl stuck her head out, a startled look on her face. "Why?"

"Here."

She barely caught the new dress before it hit the ground, a breeze hitting her body.

Cain gave out a slight laugh admiring the view he was getting. "Well Miss Willsting, perhaps I haven't seen it all." He winked seductively at her.

Jill squealed, quickly shutting the curtain; her face felt incredibly hot at that moment.

The smiling count came up to the curtain, leaning against the wall on his forearm. "Very lovely. Perhaps I should give you a hand in getting dressed." He placed a hand on the curtain, slowly tugging on it, but not opening it.

"Open that curtain Cain and you're going to see the father and the son."

He smiled to himself, amused by her little threat; however, he knew there lay some truth in it. It was so much fun to mess with his raven.

He waited by the curtain, listening to the rustle of the fabric. He lightly tapped his finger on his arm, waiting for the response he desired.

"Oh my."

The dark haired boy smiled, there it was.

He pulled back the curtain to see Jill staring at herself in the mirror. Just as he though, the neckline made the dress fall off the girl's shoulders. A faint amount of cleavage could be seen; with a light pull on the front by Cain, it was easily remedied.

Jill turned to stare at him, completely caught off guard by his action.

Cain smiled; he pecked her lips gently. "For my viewing pleasure only."

The raven haired girl slapped him, "When I'm old and gray you grotesque creature!"

She pushed him out of the dressing room, yanking the curtain to.

The dark haired noble smiled rubbing his check, "Well take the maroon dress and that one."

The dressing curtain flew open, as a peevish looking Jill came out. "Who died and made you the all holy king again?" She crossed her arms; she knew he was looking for a fight, and brother was he about to get one.

"I may not want those dresses. I might like the teal one, or the dark purple one."

Okay, in all honesty she did only like the dresses he wanted. It angered her to hear him deciding something about her without her input.

She continued on while a faint smile touched Cain's lips. "I don't care if you are a boy; I'll knock you senseless, but good." She raised her fists to make her point.

Cain couldn't control himself; he burst into a fit of laughter.

Jill's mouth fell open when he doubled over in great amusement. She stamped her foot angrily, "Stop laughing!" Cain didn't slow down. The dark haired girl scowled, closing the curtain. "Damn you!"

Cain still continued to laugh; it slowed to a slight hum.

Jill nearly fainted seeing golden-green eyes staring at her in the mirror. Her heart skipped a beat when he stepped in and closed the curtain.

She crossed her arms, glaring at his reflection. "Can I help you with something?"

Her tone was bitter.

Dark haired noble smiled at the young woman, "Can't you always?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing his check against hers.

"Please spare me the attention you bestow upon your whores." Jill snapped.

A faint laugh went pass Cain's lips; the girl continued to glare at him.

"How you hurt me Miss Willsting. I offer you my friendly glance and you throw it back in my face." He slowly turned her to face him, tracing a faint path over her collar bone with his index finger.

Jill smacked the hand away viciously, pushing against his chest. "I've had enough Count Hargreaves!"

Cain didn't move, his expression staying the same. His actions only heightened her anger; her next push held power in it. The boy stumbled slightly, but caught himself.

"I'm so tired of your flirting ways! You'll kiss me one moment, calling me your love, then the next instant you'll tell the same to the woman behind me."

She nearly slapped the emerging smirk from his lips. How dare him patronize her!

Cain smiled, cupping her pale cheek. "Oh come now my lady, green does not suit you well." Cain rubbed her cheek, slowly leaning in for her lips.

Jill didn't move when his nose brushed against her. She shot out a finger, pressing it against his mouth.

Chartreuse eyes rolled up to their azure prey.

"I'm warning you Count Hargreaves, the next time you touch my lips I better be the only woman. Society may allow otherwise, but I will be long since damned before I permit it."

Cain stared at her in pure awe, startled by her low spoken threat. His surprise slowly faded into pleased amusement, as he nipped at her tips.

The raven haired girl gasped, "Stop that."

Cain's only response was a kiss to her palm.

"We are in a dress shop, with Riff and Dorothy merely a curtain away!" She hissed.

The boy released her hand, only to grasp her waist to the girl's horror. Kisses rain down on her throat, her jaw line, and behind her ear.

Jill tried to push him away, but couldn't quit make it.

Warm breath tickled her ear, sending delicious shivers up her spin. She bit her lip to hold in the moan that threatened to escape. The girl couldn't deny the blissful sensation she felt.

She wanted to kick, scream, even growl at what he was doing to her. What he was making her feel.

No matter how furious she was with him, she didn't want his magic to stop. Her long fingers wound into his dark tresses, pulling his sensuous mouth back to her neglected throat.

Her body felt warm and hot all at once when Cain darted out his tongue to taste her.

It was bliss.

She gasped slightly, feeling Cain tugging at the neckline of the dress.

'Oh holy mother, he's going to take me in a dress shop!' she thought suddenly.

But did she mind?

Absolutely!

She didn't want things to happen like this, and with no true love. The girl started to grab his hand.

"OH NO! WATCH OUT FOR THE BOXES!"

The young couple broke apart, looking for the sudden commotion.

Cain grabbed her hand, darting through the curtain towards the back of the shop.

He yanked aside the partially open curtain, being greeted by the sight of falling boxes.

Without a second thought Cain tugged the raven haired girl at his side, into a tight embrace; several boxes falling around their legs.

Jill's breath caught at the warm feeling, but became free when more boxes fell around the two nobles.

The boxes slowed, and then finally stopped.

Cain's lips grazed Jill's forehead, his golden-green eyes darting about the area. He moved several boxes from their legs, slowly releasing his raven.

"Oh me God!" Dorothy exclaimed in a muffled voice.

The young count went to the sound, carefully guiding his pet over the fallen boxes. He stopped, seeing a tan leg in the air. The other leg was lying on a box, gapping open to show off her stuff.

That wasn't what shocked the boy though. The sight off his manservant between those gapping legs is what did it.

"Riff, what are you doing on top of that cow?"

The light haired man pushed aside the boxes lying on top of him and Dorothy. His cheeks were beet red upon the realization of his current position.

Dorothy on the other hand, had a big smile on her face. "Thank you kindly Riff."

A scowl escaped Cain's lips when she purred. "Riff."

Riff quickly got up to Dorothy's displeasure. He promptly picked the woman up, dusting off her dress. The whole entire time the man apologized.

The young man glared at the brunette, furious that she was trying to pounce on his gentle servant. He started to make an evil remark when Jill interrupted.

"Dorothy I've found the dresses I want." Jill removed her hand from Cain's grasp, to reach out and take the battered woman's dusty hand.

"Of course me lady."

The brown haired woman made her way over the boxes, heading to the cash register.

"Is this one?" Dorothy smiled at the garment on Jill, her brown locks falling around her heart shaped face.

Jill smiled, making a circle.

"You look very beautiful Miss Jill. The purple makes your eyes glow." Riff commented, still brushing dust from himself and Cain.

"Thank you Riff." the ebony haired girl smiled, doing a slight curtsy.

With another twirl, she disappeared into the dressing room. Removing the new dress and replacing it with her old one. She smiled at the purple material once more. Maybe this trip wasn't so bad.

The walk from the shop was silent, the streets slowly fogging up.

"See Cain, today went very nicely." Jill tightened her hold on his arm, pushing aside a few strands of hair.

"Absolutely Jill, if you don't count that miserable heifer."

Jill tugged roughly on his arm, preparing to bend his ear in half.

Her train of thought was destroyed by the crowd up ahead.

"Did you hear?" "Poor Lady Denasen." "A monster, that who done it!" "Such a sight." "Poor children." Were the whispers that pasted the trio's ears.

"What's going on?"

Jill turned, looking to Riff.

He wasn't behind her any more, the man stood on Cain's side talking to some spectator.

She carefully removed her hand from Cain's arm. Seeing he was occupied by the person as well, she slipped away.

Unseen by the police and spectators, the girl quickly slipped in the house.

Cain touched his hand to his forehead, it really annoyed him how Jill thought him stupid. He watched as she had left him, going to the house in question. However, a smile still touched his lips, she had learned from him well on moving about undetected. Only now, it was time to play cat and mouse with her teacher.

Getting in was simple, no one really paid any attention. He tipped down a long corridor, seeking out his raven. Chartreuse eyes landed on the still girl. She was preparing to open the main doors.

Stealthily he crept up behind her, clasping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sudden scream. "Boo."

Jill had made it in undetected, and was about to open what seemed to be the main doors. When a firm hand clasped over her face, her scream flew from her mouth automatically.

She started to fight, feeling them lean into her ear.

"Boo."

Cerulean eyes widen at Cain's voice. She knew she was in for it now.

The boy's hand fell away, taking hold of her waist to make her face him.

Jill quickly backed away, looking over Cain's shoulder.

The sudden action made him smile at her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

He studied her with cool, emotionless eyes. A laugh tried to bubble up, but was suppressed at the horror filled look in Jill's eyes.

She lifted up a slender finger, beckoning the dark noble to her. "Come to me Cain."

A thin eyebrow perked up at the command. Like he would refuse an invitation like that.

He realized something was behind him, when he took the startled girl's hands into his own.

"Death shall come to them all?" Jill's voice was a faint whisper, nearly lost on Cain.

Golden-green eyes turned to look behind him, being confronted by strange writing on the wall. It was dark red and very thick, like blood. He was sure the substance in question was exactly that. There was one problem though; the writing was in a foreign tongue. A language he had never seen before.

"You two!"

The young nobles turned to see a furious looking man behind them.

"What are you doing here?" The man was balding with salt and pepper hair. His eyes burned like coal, his thick mustache curled up at the tips.

'Damn.' Cain thought; their exit had been cut off. This was no good.

Jill squeezed his hand to get his attention. She pointed to the door with her eyes.

The man had turned to two approaching officers. He pointed at Cain and Jill, "Thames, Orville, arrest these two for trespassing and interrupting an investigation!"

One of the men looked over in the pointed direction, "Arrest who Inspector Tammers?"

The balding man spun around to face thin air, "You imbecile, them…hey! Where did they go?"

Cain and Jill quickly slipped into the main room.

Looking up the boy stopped, "What the…" He quickly shielded Jill's vision from the dangling corpse. "Wonderful." he hissed.

A younger man appeared from behind a pillar. He looked petrified, his short blonde curls ruffled, his emerald orbs wide. "Who's there?"

The blonde relaxed seeing Cain, but quickly tensed up. "What are you doing here? Inspector Tammers will try to have you shot! Besides this a murder scene, you can't be in here."

"Andrew!" called the balding man from the door. The blonde dashed forward, pulling the door too. "Yes sir?"

"Two troublemakers are on the loose, have you seen the?"

Andrew laughed, running a nervous hand through his blonde curls. "No one in here but us corpses."

The man didn't crack a smile. "Stop fooling around and find someone to translate this wall!"

The blonde nodded, "Yes sir."

Tammers left in a huff.

Andrew quickly closed the door, turning to Cain.

Jill gasped, finally seeing the mangled body of the woman dangling from the banister. She quickly buried her face into Cain's back, desperately trying to block out the image. "Monster…"

Her cerulean eyes turned to Andrew, "Please show us the way out."

The man led them to the pillar he had come from.

"It's a side door to the street. I advise you to leave before the inspector finds you and your lady mate."

Jill moved past, taking one last glance at the dangling woman. She quickly exited through the hidden door.

Cain wasn't far behind.

It didn't matter though, the bloody message on the wall and the dangling corpse was starting to get to her.

For the first time since being with her young guardian, Jill didn't feel like playing detective anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Thank you for the review chibica, and thank youMagicalgirl23 for your e-mail and review. I'm glad that you asked that question about Jill too. I'm not much for the almighty, perfect girl, nor am I fond of the constant damsel in distress. "I need a hero…" Nope. Fear not. Jill is a trend setter. Not only in clothes, but in personality. Oh and don't worry. Cain will be catching flies in his mouth soon enough on our dear girl Jill. 

On to the next thing needed to be said. How man people noticed that I only addressed Jill by her courtesy title and not her rank.? If you raised you hand, we need to talk. I want to pick every detail from your brain! Ahem...back to a more serious note. Titles and ranks are not the easiest things to distinguish between. I didn't give her a rank because my research hadn't turned up where she could have it, until now. Which is why Cain addressed James as Mr. Arbunkle. But yes, Jill is part of the peerage. However, she is still below Cain for the more obvious reasons. A more detailed explanation on these wonderfully, awful names are at the end. BTW, sorry for the format. This wretched thing doesn't want to keep _**my**_ format. ARRGG!

_Pious Selinda goes to prayers,  
__If I but ask her favor;  
__And yet the silly fool's in tears  
__If she believes I'll leave her;  
__Would I were free from this restraint,  
__Or else had hopes to win her;  
__Would she could make of me a saint,  
__Or I of her a sinner.  
__Pious Selinda-William Congreve (1670-1729)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Count Cain.

Jill was so excited; she could hardly contain herself. Both Cain and herself were on their way to a costume ball at Baroness Sara Reinsfield's home.  
The girl smiled at her silver gown. The garment was covered in glitter, her eyes hi-lighted by it as well. Silver wings were attached to her shoulders by gray straps of lace.  
Her hair was placed in a bun on top of her head, white ribbon holding it securely.  
She was supposed to be a fairy, her favorite creature of myth.  
Jill looked over at Cain, a scowl pressing past her lips. While Jill's costume was bright and cheerful, Cain was dark and ominous.  
The young count had put his frightening eyes, and dark good looks to use by portraying a vampire.  
Not the one that Lord Byron had written of though, to Jill's slight pleasure.  
His dark hair had grown since their first meeting. Unlike other men with their trim and short hair cuts, Cain's hair fell in layers to the nape of his neck.  
The faint traces of the full moon glowed upon him; his skin paler than usual, the gold in his chartreuse eyes standing out in an eerier fashion.  
A purple neck cloth adorned his neck, an amethyst pin in the folds. He wore the traditional white dress shirt beneath a black waist coat; his midnight-colored cloak surrounding him like a cocoon.  
"How you shine before me my little nymph."  
A smile touched his lips at Jill's startled expression; she had been in deep thought.  
"Thank you my lord," she smiled at him seductively, well the best she could do anyway. "So am I safe from your hunger my lord?"  
Cain slipped a hand through his dark chocolate tresses, "For now my nymph, until we are home from prying eyes." He winked, letting his eyes linger over her glittery form.  
Jill gasped, quickly catching his meaning. She turned from him, staring out the window. "Such a vile creature you are Cain."  
The count only laughed.

Baroness Sara's home was overflowing with costume clad guests.  
Laughter and chatter filled the rooms, couples dancing across the marble floor.  
Cain and Jill had their first dance together, followed by a waltz. The young man was quickly torn from Jill at the end by a blonde haired ballerina.  
Jill glared at the woman, quickly killing the urge to snatch her guardian from the woman's clutches.  
She didn't receive a gentleman's invitation, so she went towards a group of woman sitting along the walls.  
"It's been six years Adelaide, or rather Viscountess Tairra, and still you take my breath away."  
Jill froze, she knew that voice! A small smile appeared on her face as she turned around.  
She came face to face with a tall ash blonde haired man.  
"Edwin!" Jill happily cried. She embraced the man tightly. Remembering where she was, she quickly let go.  
The man didn't seem to notice or care about their current position as he placed a kiss in her hair.  
Jill smiled at Edwin's costume. He was dressed as a handsome pirate of the 1600's. "Ravishing Jareth, simply ravishing. "  
They both smiled at each other, bowing and curtsying respectably. Their dance began.  
"It's been so long since I saw you last. How is everyone?" Jill asked, pushing aside some of his ash-blonde hair to reveal a glowing red eye to match its mate.  
"There are well. Richard is upset that you did not come to us when your family died. But I think a visit to the estate would make him very happy. Come on, we were thinking about a hunt. It wouldn't much fun without our dear Lady Tairra ."  
Jill scoffed at his teasing, blowing a strand from her face. "Perhaps, I would have to bend Count Hargreaves's ear on the matter."  
Edwin's brow perked up, "Your husband that I hear so much about?"  
Jill came unglued, "WHAT!"  
A few people glanced at them as the boy tightened hiss grip on the girl's waist to shush her.  
"Relax Jillian, I'm teasing. Obviously you are not aware of the rumors flying about; the scandalous affair between Lady Willsting and Count Hargreaves. Some afar are under the impression that you are betrothed, or married."  
Jill was red with anger, "You better not believe a word those scoundrels say to you. They can speak of such nonsense to themselves, but never to their victim! Count Hargreaves is my guardian when I'm present in London."  
Edwin laughed tossing his head back, "I don't listen to such rumors Adelaide." His face became somber with seriousness, slowing their pace. "You should be careful though, a lot of hearts have been breaking over England lately. Those broken hearts may attack you."  
Jill smiled, openly welcoming any woman's assault. "Let a woman be bold and attack me. She'll leave with two black eyes."  
Edwin laughed, "Come along Adelaide; let us find your guardian."  
They searched throughout the party for Cain, but found nothing. Jill stepped outside of the noise to speak with their hostess. Baroness Sara mention seeing the young man near the gardens of the house.  
Edwin frowned getting a bad feeling. They're two reason why you would go into the garden at a party, and neither of the reasons were good.  
"Adelaide, perhaps I should speak with your guardian alone."  
"Nonsense." Jill took hold of his arm dragging him along behind her. Edwin shook his head, the girl was oblivious to his hint. This might not go very well, knowing the raven haired girl.  
They went to the French doors that lead out into the garden. The night air was slightly chilly, the wind blowing.  
"Cain.." Jill had started to speak, but the sight of Cain kissing a gypsy took the rest of her words away.

Cain was enjoying the company of his gypsy dressed friend. Kiss by kiss, lips pressed together, hands intertwined in the other's hair. The gypsy's auburn locks were pulled back with a bright red scarf. Gold bangles around her slender, pale wrists.  
He had forgotten her name, but it didn't matter. He'd know soon enough.  
Cain slowed his kisses, a faint fragrance catching his attention. It was familiar, very familiar. The scent reminded him of…  
"YOU LOUSEY WHORING BASTARD!"  
Jill…  
The gypsy screamed as Jill grabbed a hand full of hair. She tugged hard, separating them.  
"Adelaide!" Edwin yelled trying to grab her.  
The gypsy screamed again when Jill tugged harder.  
Cain stepped aside, grasping Jill's waist.  
Furious azure eyes locked onto him, "Wait your turn you cad!" With that she violently shoved him away with her hip.  
Startled the boy fell to the hard earth.  
The gypsy continued to scream as Jill jerked her to the side by her auburn locks. "I'll show you what we do to little whores like you! I'll find a nunnery to send the rest of your remains to!" Jill yanked her hair again, trying desperately to pull it out.  
The blonde tackled the girl around her waist, causing them all to go flying on top of Cain.  
A louder scream echoed as the gypsy was pulled down by her hair.  
The ebony haired girl groaned feeling Cain's elbow in her back. She let go of the battered girl to grasp her back.  
In return, the gypsy jumped up and ran, holding her head.  
"Woman, have gone mad?" Cain groaned, pushing her off of him.  
"Mad? I'll show you mad you noble whore." Jill hissed, lunging on the startled boy. She managed to slap him before he brought up his arms, blocking her fists.  
Edwin quickly grabbed the furious girl. "Now, now Adelaide. It may have been six years, but you haven't lost that animal magnetism.." He pulled the girl up into his arms, crushing her damaged wings to his chest.  
Cain finally noticed the man, he eyed him carefully. "Adelaide?"  
The girl ignored his questioning gaze, smacking away a stray strand of hair. "Edwin has invited _me_ to the Hunters for a visit." She put a finger to her chest, emphasize only her.  
"Actually, I think it would be rude if I didn't extend an invitation to the Hargreaves as well."  
Jill frowned, turning to stare at the smiling man. His eyes shaded by his ash-blonde hair. "If you say so Jareth."  
With that she left.  
It was a conspiracy among men. It had to be. Here it was Edwin was one of her only friends, and he had abandoned her for another man. This was too much.  
Jill picked up her pale skirt, quickly maneuvering through the house. She didn't feel like partying anymore.  
Here she was having jealous outburst over a guy who could have cared less that she loved him!  
"Damn you Cain…" she muttered.  
She wiped quickly at her eyes, startled to have felt tears falling. It wasn't from hurt, or pain. It was from anger, she realized. She was furious with Cain, for being so callous, so fickle.  
It was not possible for her to have fallen for that gallivanting harlot. She refused to believe it. She was going through a phase, that was all. A childhood phase, that led to woman hood.  
Jill shook her head. The excuse sounded pathetic. What was she? A mouse, or a woman? She didn't need to make up lies to fool herself, she just had to go forward.  
A sigh went past her lips when she reached the front door. The cool air hitting her face. It felt good to be out of the house and away from Cain.  
Reaching up she freed her raven tresses from the ribbon that bound it. A pool of ebony flowed down her back and shoulders. The ribbon was wrapped around her wrist.  
The wind picked up, moving her locks slightly. "What a night."  
Jill jumped, feeling rough hands trailing down her arm. The scent of wine filled her senses. She turned to the drunken man who clung to her.  
"Heyy..you…look cuute…lil..little princess."  
The girl rolled her eyes, yanking her arm from his grasp. "I'm a fairy. Now if you'll be so kind as to leave me alone…"  
He grabbed her arm again, "Fairiess are good luck! G..give me…a good luck k..kiss!" The man pulled her towards him roughly.  
A cry came from the top of his lungs as Jill slammed her foot on his toes. She followed up with an elbow to the man's nose, ending with a fist across his jaw.  
The drunk tumbled to the ground in pain as the girl stepped over him.  
"I probably should go back in before some old slob tries to attack me."  
With that the girl went back inside. She avoided the prying eyes of the other guests, quickly going out onto the second floor balcony.  
The air still felt good on her skin, the breeze tousling her raven tresses. She sat in deep thought.  
Faint footsteps could be heard behind her. She tensed up, sensing them coming closer. She gripped the ribbon on her wrist tightly, preparing to counter attack her attacker.  
The girl visibly relaxed, smelling the faint scent of roses, and wine.  
Smooth fingers slid through her hair, a shiver going down her spine. She shook her head, knocking the hand away.  
Jill stood, walking to the banister.  
"How cruel you are Miss Willsting. I came to apologize and this is what I get?" Cain called. Humor was clearly present in his voice.  
The dark haired girl sighed, feeling firm hands turn her.  
Cain brushed several strands of hair from her azure eyes, stroking her cheek lovingly. He leaned down, brushing his lips over hers.  
Jill jabbed him in his chest, "I advise you to remember my warning this morning my dear whore. I'll be the only one."  
A slight laugh past the boy's dark smile, "That only stands if I were to kiss you again."  
Jill sneered, a wry smile on her lips. "You mean you aren't going to kiss me? Well, it's a bloody miracle! For once Count Hargreaves won't have the wandering eye, or lips. By God, this calls for a celebration. Let me announce it to all of London." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, her tone cold and icy.  
Cain stopped for a moment, completely still. To Jill's surprise he seemed to have been contemplating on her words. However, that same evil smile reappeared on his dark lips.  
The girl shook her head, turning from him. "I wish to go. My attendance here was a mistake."  
Azure eyes widen, feeling Cain's arms being wrapped around her; his chin placed upon her shoulder, lips pressed to her ear. "Such a jealous cat…I'll remember to "pet" you more often."  
A warm blush tinted the girl's cheeks. "Oh go jump in the Thames." She huffed, the boy wasn't going to get a better reaction.  
Cain laughed, "Ah, not before you tell me about Adelaide."  
"What of it?"  
The count studied the girl intently; she obviously was prepared for a battle on the name. "Why does he call you that so lovingly?" And so was he.  
He stepped back as Jill turned in his grasp, a skeptical look upon her face. "Now who's jealous again?"  
"An inquiry I assure you my lady."  
Jill stepped up to him, "Yes, well that's an inquiry you won't have answered." Her voice was a whisper.  
The two nobles stood staring at each other, both refusing to back down.  
"So you say my raven, but I am not easily refused. You of all people should know that." He stepped forward, trapping Jill between the rail and his body.  
She held her ground, refusing to move away.  
Cain took her into his arms; he leaned in, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Alright my pet. Then I'll pull it from your lips." He covered her mouth with his, savoring the feeling of her soft flesh.  
He held her waist tightly under her wings, cupping her cheek gently. Her hands went around his waist, grasping at his shirt.  
"Mmm…now my answer?" his words whispered against her lips.  
Jill smiled, kissing him back. "It's my middle name."  
He laughed slightly, causing a vibration on her lips. "See, that wasn't so hard." He kissed her jaw, working up to her ear. "Now, I never want to have to torture you like this again."  
Jill gasped at the kiss he placed behind her ear; shivers running rampant through her body.  
"Then again. Yes I do."

Merriweather sat patiently waiting when Cain and Jill arrived home. She sat comfortably on the steps, a book under her pale little chin.  
"Merri…" Cain started, not the least bit surprised to see the waiting blonde.  
"When am I going out brother?" she demanded.  
Riff took Cain's cloak and placed on the rack.  
The boy shook his head, "The world is not kind to little girls Merri."  
The child huffed, standing up. She was ready to go at it with her brother tonight.  
"Where did I leave off my little cherub?" Jill asked, smoothly intercepting the brewing sibling battle.  
Cain glanced at her, "It's past her bedtime. The make believe can wait."  
The smile on Merri's face slowly faded back into a frown.  
Jill glanced at Cain from the corner of her eye, "Well then, it can be a bedtime tale _my lord._'"  
The count sneered, his eyes darkening. "Very well then, _my lady_."  
Riff quickly spoke, worried to have the two older nobles get into it. "Miss Jill, shall I tell Mrs. Lantin and Miss Dea to wait up any longer?"  
Azure orbs softened, looking to the light blonde, "No Riff. I can attend to myself and Merri. Please tell them they can retire."  
With two quiet good-nights, the girls were gone.

Cain sighed, running a hand through his dark tresses. "Riff, what did I invite into this house?" He felt exhausted from all their battling tonight. Things were looking up at the party after their kiss. Jill was much nicer. That is, until his gypsy friend had jumped him outside, stealing a kiss.  
But upon seeing a red eye Jill, the gypsy took off in a cloud of smoke. Leaving him to be damned by his raven.  
His servant had followed him into the study, "A very unfortunate young woman who was in need of great help sir." The pale haired man went to work on his master's shoes.  
Cain shook his head, "I am too nice. Don't you agree Riff?" that same dark smile made its appearance.  
Riff worded his answer carefully, "I only agree with the truth sir."  
One shoe was untied and removed.  
The count gave out an amused laugh, studying his servant with cool chartreuse orbs. "What is the truth Riff?"  
The steward paid his master's stare no mind, "Who is to say what is true, and what is not? Is anything we know true?"  
Cain nodded slightly, his servant was on his toes tonight. "Well, truthfully speaking, what effects has Jill hand in this house?"  
The other shoe was united and removed.  
"A rather awkward one with the staff sir, but for Miss Merri and your self, she has caused a profound effect. Miss Merri has been overflowing with happiness at having another young lady in the house. While I have never seen you so full of life. True Miss Merri brings you to life, but Miss Jill brings you to life in a much different, completing aspect."  
The man stopped, realizing how his last sentence came out.  
Cain laughed at his embarrassment. "I believe I understand. It does me good to have her here."  
Riff smiled taking up the shoes, "As it does Miss Jill good to have you sir."  
The dark haired boy tilted his head to the side. "How so?"  
A knowing smile touched the servants lips, "When was the last time she wore pants?"  
'What did it matter?' Cain thought, It had been so long he couldn't remember. Wait! That's what he means. She hadn't worn them for a very long time. It had been so long, he forgot all about it.  
The young man looked up, "It has been a very long time."  
Riff nodded, "Yes it has. Although, I'm quite sure it's not out of her blood yet, but she seems to want a more "feminine" appearance. For reasons I'm sure lie in nature.  
Cain's eyebrow perked up, "Surly you jest my good man."  
Riff smiled, "Who knows the truth really."

A dark laughter can be heard throughout the streets of London. A shadow can be seen walking the streets. A foreign object in their hands.  
"Fools, you shall die for the evil you've caused."  
The figure laughed again, "A liar in the open is my prey. From the bush I shall slay." The figure throws up the object in its hand to reveal the head of an old man.  
"Edthward….Manour'….Kertsal….Hearstford…Franswin…Jannengs…Gunsta…death calls for you…Denason is there waiting with La Blanc"  
Evil laughter fills the air, ringing throughout all of London.

Rain fell down on London, the sky a mixture of gray and white. Any thoughts for outside activities were instantly killed.  
Cain sat in the window watching the drops fall. Dark tresses fell lazily over one eye, his lips a soft line. Resting carelessly against the sill one hand on his raised knee, the other resting on his lowered leg.  
The young count usually spent rainy days like this; sitting in the window watching the falling rain. He found it to be soothing, relaxation for his soul.  
He read in the paper that morning about another murder. This time of a wealthy, older gentleman. A Mr. Shavier La Blanc.  
A maid had discovered his body in the man's study. Problem was, he was missing his head. This murder seemed a bit odd to Cain.  
Drops continued their descent as he felt another presence beside him. Smelling the air around him, he knew it was Jill.  
"I know I'm beautiful Miss Willsting, but you hardly need stare at me." He spoke calmly.  
He was rewarded with a sour scowl from the young lady. A smile touched his lips at the sound; for the last two days Jill had refused to talk, or be near him. Still angry about the gypsy, he knew.  
It was amazing really, he never knew how much he would miss her sour remarks and sarcastic comments until she took them from him. Perhaps there was something to his servant theory.  
Could there truly be something between them, other than some growing attraction.  
No.  
It wasn't. there For the sake of her life, there couldn't be.  
Jill folded her blue dress aside, taking a seat by Cain's leg. Resting her head in his lap, she too, joined in on watching the rain.  
Cain was startled when she had done it. He had no idea how to react to her strange actions. He opted to placing his hand on her hair, sliding it through the silken threads.  
Each time his tips brushed her skin, he felt electricity shoot through his body.  
A warm sigh was pulled from her lips, perfectly content with his action.  
Of course. It had to be a simple case of man reacting to woman, nothing more. Which would explain her jealousy of the gypsy girl. She wasn't the only woman to cause those blissful feelings.  
Yes, Cain understood her now.  
"I hope you don't with hold my forgiveness my lady." He spoke looking into her face.  
Jill smiled, nipping at his tips. "Maybe."  
Cain's eyes darken in an unfamiliar nature. He removed his hand, catching Jill's turning jaw. With a gentle tug, he pulled her up. Pressing her to sit on his lap.  
Jill sought out the window sill between his legs, placing her rear on it.  
Perhaps he had gotten her message. The girl certainly hoped he did.  
Cain traced his fingers lightly down her cheek to her throat. He danced over her collar bone. "Am I forgiven now."  
For a womanizing, whore, Cain was pretty dense. That was all the girl could conclude. Either that, or he didn't care much about loving someone, and having his love returned. Either way she was crushed, again. She wasn't sure her heart could take much more of this.  
"Has my answer changed simply because of a wandering finger you ask?" she smacked his hand away, startling him. She decided that she wasn't going to be the only hurt person here. "No my dear count. I'm not on of your nymphomaniac tarts, so a promise of passion does nothing for me. I'm looking for a few things that are more permanent."  
Jill stood, her icy look unwavering on Cain.  
"More permanent?" he repeated, not quite sure of her meaning.  
"Yes." She confirmed, "I know you are incapable of understanding and giving me what is being asked for, but perhaps one day you'll be able to understand what I want and give it to some fortunate woman."  
With that said she left the room. Leaving Cain to ponder on her statement.

Cerulean eyes darken at the thought of what Cain had suggested. Annoyance was Jill's shadow at the moment. She needed to be distracted, she needed to abuse something.  
The pianoforte.  
An excellent idea, she concluded.  
The girl made her way to the music room, peeking in to see that Merri wasn't there.  
She took her place before the ivory and ebony keys.  
Chopin's Revolutionary Etude would do nicely. With this choice she started to play. Her previous annoyances, slowly fading away.  
A knock sounded from the front door.  
Riff appeared in the hall, going to answer the door..  
A messenger boy stood on the steps, a bit wet. "Afternoon. A letter for Viscountess Tairra."  
Riff thanked the boy, taking the letter.  
He went down the hall to the music room; his hand was raised to knock, but realized the girl wouldn't hear it.  
He entered the room, going up to side of the pianoforte.  
Jill looked up with a smile, halting her playing. "Hello Riff. Care to join me in playing?"  
The smiled and shook his head. "A letter came for you Miss Jill." He handed the small white envelope to her.  
"Oh thank you." She looked at the envelope, a slight frown appearing on her face; however, her smile soon reappeared to the servants relief. "Tell me Riff, how much does it cost to have someone killed?"  
"WHAT?"

Jill sat in her room brushing her hair. Of all the things she need right now, a letter from her Aunt Victoria was the last thing. She knew as soon as she saw the name, the old hag wanted something.  
When her father had still been living, it was usually money. Now it was worse! She wanted to pay a visit to her favorite Viscountess niece. And with her three wretched daughters no doubt.  
She had a sinking feeling that gossip about her and Cain had reached the Bristol area. The woman only wanted to come and snoop. Well Jill had a surprise for her. She was refusing the request, and if the woman even tried to set foot at either the Willsting or Hargreaves house without her say. The door would greet her.  
Jill stopped in mid-stoke, seeing Merri at her elbow. "We left off with Misfortune."  
Azure eyes smiled at the child. She pulled the blonde onto her lap. "Of course my little cherub. By the time we finish this book, you should be able to read it yourself."  
The blonde smiled, "Ja, die Brüder Grimm."  
Jill kissed her brow, "Wonderful my little cherub."

**Author Notes**

Okay, a short lesson on rank and titles. The basic ranks are King-Queen, Prince-Princess, Duke-Duchess, Marquis/Marquess- Marchioness, Count/Earl-Countess, Viscount-Viscountess, and Baron-Baroness. Titles would be, "your majesty" for a king, "your grace" for a duke, and "your lordship/ladyship," or "my lord/lady" for Marquis/Marquess on down. While I'm thinking about it, Marquis was very common before the Regency Era (1811-1820) This fell under the rule of Prince Regent, or George IV. The Georgian Era did not end until 1830. Anyway, after the Regency Marquess became popular. While Count is the French equivalent of the English Earl. Although, quite personally I think Count sounds much cuter. I also learned that woman would have different kinds of ranks that would be passed down to the females, and also a male's rank/title could be passed to a female to hold until a new male heir was born, or if a Duke only had a daughter she could receive the title. This is why I only called James, Mr. Arbunkle because if Jill couldn't hold the title. It would have gone to Lord Willstings's next son, **or** nephew. Which would be James. But passing of titles can be a nuisance sometimes, so I'm not getting complicated on this. But yeah, that's pretty much it for my research. Well, an excerpt anyway.

Jill's middle name, Adelaide, is pronounced Ah-de-lyde. It's German for noble and serene. Viscountess Tairra is pronounced Vi-countess Tear-rah. Tairra is her father's home.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews Chibica, Magicalgirl, and Erik's Rose. Did I know any of what you said Rose? Perhaps. I have the vibe of a tragic end for our sexy Cain, or his faithful manservant. But for them being lovers . No. I wouldn't put it past though since one of Delilah's women is a lesbian I believe. Nothing would shock me for what Kaori Yuki wrote. Although I don't really think it's true since he was in love with Melediana. Although there is such a thing called bi, but no. I want the evidence before my own eyes before I say things are true.

I mean I also think Cain has never had sex with a woman before. I say this by his reaction to Bebee in Beebe the Branded, _"I don't feel like doing it right now…"_ and when he knocked the hell out of Victoria in The Mad Tea Party, _"You're willing to sale yourself for your family…how noble…" 'KERSMACK!'_ But show this to someone else and they might say, _"He has standards love. He's not going to screw every cow at his feet,"_ or _"They weren't his type"_ Only Kaori Yuki would know.

I'm not saying you're wrong though, I just prefer to have the ending in my hands reading it bit by bit. And considering I only made it to the third chapter of Butterfly Bones, good luck on the wait.

My story, as mention in an earlier chapter, is my own version of God Child. Forgive me for the urge to make Cain happy. Just reading the first five books made me feel sad for him. I didn't want his father to win, so I'm going to let him have some happiness in his life. Of course without evil there is no good. So his happiness will come at a price. What that price is, you'll just have to continue to read and find out. It picks up after book five, right before Godchild starts.

P.S. You shouldn't spoil the ending for people. A few of them maybe new to the dark world of Cain. Let them find the blissful shock. That's why we continue to read the series, that and the beautiful artwork. Love you guys!

Also, please forgive me for the wait. I was slow due to the death of Richard Pryor. Still hard to believe you know. Enough said, I feel myself about to cry.

_Pious Selinda goes to prayers,  
If I but ask her favor;  
And yet the silly fool's in tears  
If she believes I'll leave her;  
Would I were free from this restraint,  
Or else had hopes to win her;  
Would she could make of me a saint,  
Or I of her a sinner.  
Pious Selinda-William Congreve (1670-1729)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Count Cain.

Night had settled in over London, the sky being lit up by the moon and countless stars. The city was settling in for it's usual fuss and hubbub of the time. There were finely dressed men going to parties and their card games, with women of equal handsomeness on their arms.

Tonight though, Cain had decided to stay in and put great thought into the conversation he had had with Jill.

She had babbled on about wanting something more permanent from him, but he was unable to give it to her. How so? Why was he incapable? What was he incapable of giving?

A growing throb started at his temples. He decided it would be best to just ask Riff about the cryptic puzzle.

Lazily he pulled up a book from the table that he sat at in the library. He went through the pages, barely paying it any mind. His thoughts still on his pet.

A quiet creak stopped his thoughts.

He looked up to see Jill come in the large room. She walked across the burgundy carpet softly, her raven tresses free and swaying with each step.

Cain started to speak when she first stepped in, but her dress instantly clamped his mouth shut.

The dress was black and made of lace. It was very low cut, he noted seeing a good amount of her breast. The straps were also lace, being about an inch wide. Unlike her other dresses, this one skimmed her hips ever so lightly flaring out to the floor.

It looked to be a slip.

Jill lifted up her skirt, unknown to her, giving Cain a pleasant view of her light colored legs.

He suddenly liked his little hiding space behind the shelf more by the minute. He glanced through the small hole between two books to see she had come up the stairs on the other side.

She ran her fingers along the spines looking for something. She hadn't found it as she came closer to his spot.

He reached out and pushed three books forward.

Jill stopped bending to pick them up, "How did you fall down?"

She screamed feeling her skirt come up. Spinning around she prepared to attack her assailant. "Cain! Why you lousy…"

He was too busy smiling at her to be affected by her death glare. However, he did stumble back when the girl jumped on him.

"You pervert!"

They landed on the floor as she struggled to hit him with her fists.

Cain squirmed around as he laughed, he may of not been strong as most men. But he was strong enough to keep her blows from hurting him.

With one quick movement, he had Jill on her back. Holding her hands over her head as leaned over her. "We should meet more often like this little one."

"What?" Jill was stumped by what he meant, until she realized his attention was not on her face. The sudden chill that ran over chest was her answer. Somehow during their shuffle one of her breast fell from the bodice of her dress. "AH!"

Cain laughed as the red faced girl quickly turned her body to cover the expose flesh in her hair. She wanted to die right then and there.

Azure eyes shot up at the pressure on her throat; she felt Cain hook a finger in her bodice, pulling the material to cover her.

Having a hand free, she promptly pushed the boy off of her. "Stop it Cain. I won't be your mistress." She called trying to stand.

"Funny, I don't recall asking you to." Cain reached up and grabbed a fist full of her skirt, tugging her back down.

She landed in Cain's arms, knocking him on to his back. "We're going to have a talk Miss Willsting."

Cerulean eyes stared up at the high ceiling. Surrounded by shelves of books, and hidden from view by a large sofa.

Jill wasn't sure how long they had lay on floor after their struggle, followed by their passionate kisses.

She looked down at the resting boy laying on top of her. His face cradled in the crook of her neck. Jill held him in a lose embrace, lovingly stroking his dark feathery locks.

Damn him! He had done it again. She was going to refuse all of his attention until he would be faithfully solely to her. Of course, with one stolen kiss, she once again was his love stricken fool.

"Damn you Cain…" she muttered before pressing a kiss on the crown of his head.

Jill shifted on the pillow that she was propped up on. It felt a bit weird having a body between her legs, much less having her legs gaped open!

Cain shifted, sliding his arms underneath her back.

A gentle kiss between the valley of her breast was a sign that the boy was awake.

She ran her hand through his hair again; he lifted his head, looking at her with his golden-green eyes. They didn't say anything, only watching each other.

Jill was the first to break contact, feeling cool tips on the back of her neck.

She sighed feeling his sensuous mouth nipping at her throat. He teased her, skimming her pulse point with his teeth.

"Cain, we need to talk."

A warm kiss was placed behind her ear. "I can find something better to do with our mouths." He continued by showing her what they could do.

"We **_have _**to talk Cain."

He continued to kiss her throat, running his hand over her hip. Slowly inching her skirt up her leg.

"Do you love me Cain?"

His hand froze in place, as did his mouth.

"Cain."

"Would she could make of me a saint, Or I of her a sinner?"

Jill looked at the hovering mass of dark hair before her. "Congreve…"

Cain raised his head, looking deeply into her azure eyes. "You are a saint Jill, and that truly won't do for my life.

Jill only saw red as she shoved her fists into the boy's chest. He gave a startled cry, falling over.

Cain only watched as the library door closed behind the girl.

Now what had he done? She was very responsive to his kisses and touch from earlier, then she had to go and tense up on him.

But where in the world had that questioned come from? Did it matter if someone told you they loved you? What was the point, words were meaningless. Actions spoke louder.

_"Do you love me Cain?"_

That was a question wasn't it. Did he love her?

No, he couldn't love her. It would mean her life if he did. He led too cursed a life to allow her into his darken world. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd lose her in the dark abyss of his life.

That still didn't explain her sudden mood change. Wasn't his answer good enough? It was the truth, Jill was too perfect for his life. Her pure soul would only be contaminated by him.

So why did he keep her within his home? Was he satisfying some selfish desire at the risk of her own life? Perhaps it would have been best to of left her with her cousin, but then why did he agree to be a co-guardian of the girl?

Cain shook his head, his own thoughts confusing him. He truly liked Jill, she was an interesting person to have around, but he was punishing her with his presence. He should think more about sending her away, for her own good.

Jill angrily marched up to her room. The nerve of that whoring Count! He actually expected her to be some tart to please him? Over her dead body.

So she was too much of a saint for him huh? She'd show him a saint. As soon as she found a dress, she was going to get a bottle of holy water and "purify" him. A few strikes over the head should do adequately for his cleansing.

A saint huh? Not meant for his life. Oh, as if he had to spell it out any clearer for her. He didn't love her, he didn't even care about her!

He only cared about what pleasures he could get from her, then he'd toss her out in the street. He was no different from any of those other game playing bastards.

Men, the perfect creatures of God. Her backside! Those loose cads were good for one thing.

A knocking at the front door stopped her thoughts.

Somewhere else heavy breathing could be heard accompanied by loud thrashing.

"Oh God! Someone help me!" A young woman ran into an open field, brown hair flying, her peach dress torn and shredded.

Not far behind a dark figure stalked after her. Their steps were slow and deliberate.

The woman turned to glance back, fear etched into her brown eyes. A whimper escaped her lips as she ran on.

"SOMEONE HELP!" She sobbed.

The figured began to speed up when a servant hut came into view.

The woman ran faster seeing a burning lantern. Her bare foot caught on a slippery patch of grass. She screamed stumbling, "Help me!"

A gasp escaped her mouth seeing the figure. She tried to get up, but a burning pain seized her left ankle.

In an act of desperation she began to crawl.

The figured leaned down, taking hold of her brown locks.

"HELP PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!" she sobbed.

The figure started to drag her away; she began to thrash around wildly. The woman caught the figure in the leg.

Angrily they turned and punched her in the face.

She cried out in pain, not moving.

The woman was dragged back to a slightly wooded area beside a two story house.

She slowly started to wake when the figure stopped at a well.

They took a rope with a pale, tying it around her ankles.

The woman panicked, seeing the pail was full of heavy rocks. She tried to fight, but was slugged again. She tried to scream; however, the figure prevented it, throwing her into the ice cold water of the well.

The woman splashed around under water for a minute, desperately trying to get up. The rope kept her from doing so.

The figure smiled at the sight, loving the sound.

They glanced over their shoulder at another woman dangling from a tree by a rope, her black hair hanging in threads.

Splashing from the well slowed until there was no sound.

It was almost twenty minutes later when the figure pulled the body up, carelessly dropping it on the side of the well.

A cigar was removed from their coat pocket; they lit it up slowly. "Such a beautiful night for a murder."

Evil laughter bubbled up from their throat, and past their lips.

Riff answered the door as a frantic young woman came flying in.

Cain instantly remembered her as the gypsy girl from the party.  
The auburn haired woman grabbed onto Riff. "Please, I need help!"

"Tzipora…" Cain called, finally remembering her name.

The woman looked towards his voice, slowly tearing up she ran to him. "Cain I need your help! You're the only one. "She clutched him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "So horrible! A monster! Please, I don't want to die!"

Cain stared at her, while she continued to cry. Why did the criers always cling to him? "Tzipora, what's the matter?"  
She looked up, "The killer in the paper! He's murdered again!"  
. "Really now, and here that though had crossed my mind love."

Cain's eyes widen in surprise.

Tzipora screamed seeing Jill standing beside them, arms crossed in a emerald green dress. "KEEP THAT LOON AWAY FROM ME!"

The ebony haired girl sneered, "Please calm yourself. Doing you physical harm is the last thing on my mind. But I would like to inquire about this murderer. Tell me, was there a murder on Hall St.?

The auburn haired woman nervously nodded. "Yes, Lady Denason and her children." She turned to Cain, "I know we just met, but I heard that you could help. Please." The woman's hands slowly went up Cain's chest.

Jill grabbed the girl's wrist, "Of course he'll help." She dragged the woman towards the door, "Didn't you know he can't resist a pretty tart?"

The trio arrived in enough time to see a man push aside a dark haired woman, "Baroness Fanes, try to control yourself."

"TAMMERS!" Jill and Tzipora stepped aside, when a furious man came charging up. His short black locks slicked back.

He took the hysterical woman into his arms, "Touch my wife like that again and a new inspector will be needed."

"Becca…Tabi…" the woman sobbed. Her husband ssh..her, whispering comforting things into her ear.

Cain and the others stepped up, catching Tammer's eye. "You two!"

Tzipora rushed up to Baroness Fanes, "I'm sorry Jenavee, so sorry!"

"Sir!" Andrew called from beside the looming house, "We found it."

Tammers went off to him, the string of nobles following.

They came to the side panel, to see a bloody message upon it.

Tzipora screamed, seeing the corpse of a brown and beige puppy nearby. "OH GOD!"

Tammers turned to Andrew, "Get rid of these damn people, and be quick about it boy!"

The blonde nodded, "Alright, this is nothing for you to see. Let me take you back into the house Baroness Fanes."

"NO!" Baroness Fanes exclaimed, a faint accent clear. "Someone kills my sisters at my own home. I refuse to leave without some answers!"

Jill smiled at the woman's attitude. She let Tammers by pass her to speak to the Fanes while she studied the wall.

It was the same as before, a bloody message with a list of names. La Blanc, Denason, and Edwarth had been crossed out.

She stopped seeing something white in the ground.

Jill bent down to retrieve it, just as Tammers grabbed her roughly.

"What do you think you're doing missy. You're contaminating evidence!"

The girl closed her eyes in annoyance, her hands flexing, "If you don't remove your hands from me, by God they'll be another murder here! Inspector!" Jill glared at him as she smack his hand from her, her eyes a dark color.

Jill's sudden outburst startled everyone; the balding man growled going for Jill again.

Cain grabbed Jill as Baron Fanes stood in front of them. "I know it's hard for a squealing sow like you to have manners, but try and pretend."

"Why you worthless, son of a…"

"SIR!" Andrew cried grabbing the man.

Tammers glared at him, making the man gulp. "I advise you to collect that evidence over there before you completely overstep your boundaries."

The blonde backed down, his green eyes wavering in shock, Yes sir."

"A liar in the open is my prey. From the bush I shall slay." Cain read the note aloud, looking down over Jill's shoulder.

"Hey!" Tammers yelled grabbing for the note; however, the Baron was far faster.

"What is that suppose to mean?" the man questioned, examine the strange writing.

"It means he wants all to know of his work. Which is why he wrote the message on the wall, and left this note. He believes the police to be intelligent enough to figure it out." Cain stated, holding Jill under his arm. "Obviously he expected too much . Considering it be a bloody miracle if you fools could even find your own arses in the dark."

Jill placed her face into his coat, muffling her laughter. Baron Fanes erupted with laughter, while the others snickered.

Tammers exploded, "Watch it you young scoundrel! Andrew, remove him and his lady friend here."

"I don't recommend you doing that Inspector." Cain spoke softly, "I mean if you throw us out, how will you read the wall?"

Andrew looked at him, "Well we thought we'd get a translator, but we don't know the language."

"Will you shut up!" Tammers smacked the blonde on the back of the head with his floppy hat.

Baroness Fanes touched Cain's arm, "Can you read this?"

Golden-green eyes glanced down to the small woman's face, "No, but unless I'm mistaken. My associate here can." He pushed Jill out from him.

"Hey!" She cried in shock.

The baroness grabbed her hands, a new hope in her eyes. "If you can read this horrid message, please tell us what it means. I don't want anyone else to die." She began to cry again, embracing Jill tightly.

"Cara mia…"Baron Fanes whispered, touching his wife.

Jill resisted the urge to cry, hugging the woman tightly. "Before I do, Inspector Tammers should grab the heads of the remaining families."

"I don't need a little girl to tell me what to do!" the balding man yelled, slamming his hat down on the ground. "What the hell can she do that some translator can't do?"

Jill gave the man a deadly look, over Baroness Fanes's head.

Cain gently grasped her shoulders, "Kill him later my pet. We have far more important matters at hand." He whispered near her ear.

"I refuse!" Tammers exclaimed.

The whole group turned to glare at the man. He was outnumbered and walking a very thin line.

"Andrew, start rounding up these damn fools."

One hour and forty-five minutes later, Cain and Jill found themselves in the police station. Surrounded by a lot of unfamiliar faces.

"Here now boy! What's the meaning of this? It's in the middle of the night."

The room turned to see a red headed man entering with Andrew. The man stopped, staring about the room. "What in blazes is going on in here?"

Baron Fanes sighed, "Bryant, for once in your lying life be quiet."

The man growled at the Baron, "Sonny boy, do me a favor and keep your commentary to yourself."

Baron Fanes laughed crossing his legs, "That's Baron Santino, Lord Bryant."

Bryant frowned, obviously annoyed that the other man outranked him.

"I swear you two would kill each other left alone."

A much younger man appeared behind Bryant. He was tall and slender with shoulder length blonde hair. His sky-blue eyes smiled at them all. "Fear not friends, I, Jean-Pierre am here."

Cain glanced at Jill when she touched his arm, "Is it just me, or do we have every country in this room almost?" she whispered.

The boy laughed, "I think we're lacking a few here and there my pet."

"Give it a rest Manour'." Bryant grumbled. He took a seat beside a brown haired woman.

Jean-Pierre shrugged, flashing a bright smile; he took a seat beside Baron Fanes.

"Is this everyone?" Baroness Fanes called, looking about nervously.

Andrew pulled a pad from his coat pocket. "Uh, no. We're missing the Ket…Kerts…"

"Kertsal." Baron Fanes finished.

Inspector Tammers eyed the man suspiciously. "My, it seems you're very familiar with quit a few people here."

The dark haired man laughed, "Of course because unlike you, I have manners."

The balding man started to speak, but two more arrivals stopped him.

An older man and woman stepped in wearily. The man had fine dark hair, the woman thick, silver locks in a bun.

Jill stopped her nervous tapping to look at the last two arrivals. The woman caught her probing eye, as a feeling of déjà vu went through them.

"I am Robert Kertsal. I believe you've been waiting for my wife and I."

"Kertsal." Jill pondered. She knew that name.

Robert stopped, looking at Tammers, "Oh hello again in…"

"Well I have some news for everyone. You're all going to die." Tammers said, quickly interrupting the man.

The room went up in a roar, as everyone started talking at once.

Cain slapped his forehead, he couldn't believe Tammers was such an idiot.

Jean-Pierre wetted his lips, sticking two fingers in his mouth. He made a loud whistling nose.

Everyone stopped, looking for the noise.

"People. If I'm going to Jesus Christ, my lord and savor, I want to know why. Don't you?"

Baron Fanes took the lead, "A crazed killer is on the lose, and that," he said nodding to Tammers, " is our only chance for survival. So as you can tell, we are eternally damned."

The inspector growled, "Why you…"

"However, I do believe we have a chance since this young lady understands the messages he leaves on these walls." He looked to Jill.

She nervously bit her lip as seventeen pairs of eyes landed on her. No one had mention she had to talk! She had secretly told Andrew everything to avoid doing so!

Jean-Pierre and Bryant nearly fell out of their chairs gawking at Jill. "Who is she?"

A man with silver and black hair scoffed, "Shut your mouth frog. It's rude to eat with your mouth open."

The younger boy glared at him as Bryant spoke, "So who are they?" Pointing to Cain and Jill.

"Lord Bryant, it is rude to point." Mrs. Kertsal scolded.

Bryant started to say something, but Andrew interrupted. "Miss Willsting, will you please explain the message we found upon the wall."

The Kertsals stilled, "Willsting?"

Jill glanced at them, "Uh yes, I

"Little Jillian!" Mrs. Kertsal smiled, realization finally hitting her.

Tammers eyed the couple suspiciously; the raven haired girl pretended not to hear, as she only winked at the woman. "The murderer is going around killing as if this is a game. He kills his victim, and leaves a possible clue to see if he can be stopped before killing again. As you can tell, this madman has been very successful." Jill stopped, looking about the room. "As you can tell, he is targeting someone if not everyone from each family. His reason, I do not know."

The man with silver and black hair sneered, "Poppycock! What the hell are you trying to do Tammers? I don't see what use this child is, I mean is she a wall expert or something." He laughed, "Or perhaps she's Sherlock Holmes in disguise." On that a few people in the room laughed

"Stop trying to pick a fight Jonathan!" Robert yelled.

Jill stood up, a angry smile on her face, "Oh forgive me. I forgot how stupid I was. Please, let me remove myself from your all mighty presence." She turned to the Fanes. "Good-evening, and be safe."

"The nerve of those ungrateful bastards!" Jill hissed in the coach.

Cain smiled, looking out the window." Such strong words Miss Willsting."

Jill glared at him, "Don't even get me started on you! My knight! I think your armor needs oiling so you can move. You were a statue back there!"

He turned to her, his eyes peering deeply into her own. "I was observing our company. A very interesting bunch they are."

The girl rolled her eyes, "I don't care about them any more." She lay her head back, too tired to talk anymore.

Her breath caught, feeling Cain's lips on her throat.

A smile touched his lips, feeling the quickening of the girl's pulse. "The taste of fear is so exhilarating." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry that it took so long to get here. This part was so big I had to break it up. But the last two parts are up! Yayy! Pop open the grape soda!

_Pious Selinda goes to prayers,_

_If I but ask her favor;_

_And yet the silly fool's in tears_

_If she believes I'll leave her;_

_Would I were free from this restraint,_

_Or else had hopes to win her;_

_Would she could make of me a saint,_

_Or I of her a sinner._

_Pious Selinda-William Congreve (1670-1729)_

Jill smacked Cain in the head as they entered the house, "You louse! I can't believe you bit me!"

Cain smiled slightly, receiving one more push from the furious girl. He couldn't explain it, but it just happened. One moment he was teasing the girl in the carriage, trying to ease away her annoyance from the gathering at the station, the next he felt himself tasting her flesh.

Admiring the little red mark that was now appearing; he didn't regret it either.

Jill removed her black cloak, placing it next to Cain's coat. "Now I have to wear my hair around my neck." She grumbled.

Cain stepped behind her, touching the unmarked side of her neck. "Would you care for a matching set?"

The raven haired girl spun around, shoving him hard. "Try it and die!"

Riff came out into the hall; Jill quickly yanked her hair over the mark.

"Master Cain, is something the matter?"

Jill walked past the males, quickly going for the stairs.

"Miss Willsting, won't you join me in the study?" Cain caught her elbow, pulling her back.

She tried to protest, but he squeezed tightly. The girl sighed, he could be so demanding sometimes. What could he possibly want now?

He led her toward the room, allowing her to enter first. Cain turned closing and locking the door.

Jill stared at him, "What are you doing?"

Emerald eyes watched her, a dark smile creeping upon his lips. "We're going to finish our conversation from this morning Jill."

She looked at him, carefully walking the room. They had finished the conversation, what he meant was help him to understand the conversation.

"Cain, you know what I meant by more permanent."

The dark count began to follow her. "Oh, is that so?"

Jill circled the couch, letting her hand glide across the back. "Yes Cain. One is that dreaded "M" word for you, you know, with eight letters."

He smiled; advancing towards her, he grasped her hand. "Really? Tell me my raven, why do you ponder upon such thoughts? I mean you are still young."

Jill shook his wandering hand off, when it came in contact with her waist. "I will not always be young Count Hargreaves that I dwell upon."

Cain followed her again, eyeing the emerald bow of her dress.

"Fear not though, for as I said. I know you are not capable of giving these things to me." Jill walked past the couch and arm chair.

Cain studied her carefully; the girl walked over to the bookshelf, retrieving an old and worn book. "Die Brüden Grimm…" she whispered.

The pair jumped, a knock sounding from the door.

"Master Cain?" Riff called.

The boy went to the door, unlocking it. "Yes?"

"Sir, a Mrs. Kertsal is here. Do you wish to see her?" the man questioned.

Jill's eyes lit up; before Cain could answer, the raven haired girl bound from the room. She nearly knocked both of them over.

"Miss Jill?" Riff looked to his master, steadying the young count.

Jill ran to the waiting woman in the corridor. Mrs. Kertsal had changed her clothes, wearing a chocolate colored dress with white ruffles on the sleeves.

"AUNT ANGELA!"

The silver haired woman turned and smiled, her brown eyes twinkling.

The woman embraced the girl tightly when she ran to her. "Hallo Jillian."

Jill smiled, pulling back slightly. "Traurig, bin ich nicht fließend."

Mrs. Kertsal only smiled, kissing her cheek. "Ziemlich gut mein liekes."

Jill clasped her hands over her heart, "Eine Entlastung zum Haben jemand, zum mit zu sprechmen."

They both laughed as Cain and Riff appeared.

"Wie erlernten Sie Deutsches?" the silver haired woman questioned.

Jill waved off her comment, "Buch und mein vater meiner Gros Großmutte."

The woman smiled stroking the girl's ebony tresses. For the first time her eyes fell on Cain and Riff.

"Oh dear. Jillian, where are our manners."

She stared at the woman in puzzlement; a slight nod towards the men was Jill's answer.

"Um, Aunt Angela this is Cain and Riff. Cain is my guardian in London, and Riff is the steward here." Jill turned to the males, "Cain, Riff. This is a family friend Angela Otspher, or rather now, Angela Kertsal."

The woman smiled, offering her hand. "I'm very charmed to meet you gentlemen."

Jonathan Franswin was annoyed as he quickly walked the darkened streets. That meeting was a complete waste of time. A murderer on the loose that child says, malarkey! No one was after him.

He had more important things to worry about, like finding his next buyer.

When the police came earlier that night, he thought for sure they had caught on, but it was only that rubbish.

The man was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the foot steps behind him.

Franswin made a wrong turn, putting himself into a narrow alley; he scowled at his absent mindedness and turned around.

He froze seeing a dark figure behind him. "You there, what do you want?"

"It's time to pay up what you owe."

Franswin looked at the shadow, "What!"

A silver blade silenced him, going into his heart.

Jill stretched slightly, coming down the stairs in her favorite purple dress, the sleeves long and flowing. Her raven hair was pulled up into a fancy bun, a purple ribbon holding it up. She glanced over the side, seeing Riff.

"Good morning Riff."

The busy man looked up with a smile. "Good morning Miss Jill. I hope you slept well."

"Yes thank you." She plucked the paper from under his arm, pecking the man on the cheek.

"Miss Jill!" Riff stammered, turning a shade of red.

"Oh calm down Riff. That was just a friendly kiss between two friends, and besides we're home. Society has no place here." She turned her attention down to the paper.

The man shook his head, no clue about what to do with the girl. "But still Miss Jill, you really shouldn't…"

"Oh bloody hell…" Jill gasped.

The servant turned to the stun girl, "Miss Jill?"

Jill turned suddenly, "Riff, where is Cain?"

"He asked to be awakened later this morning."

He would have said more, but Jill shot up the stairs.

Raven strands flying behind her, Jill came to a halt outside of Cain's door. She knocked, calling out his name.

Cain groaned, lying on his stomach. Who the hell was banging on his door at this time?

"Cain?"

There was his answer. He turned his face to the side as he tried to ignore her.

Jill knocked again.

Cain groaned, rolling onto his back. His white shirt open and tucked slightly under him; his little raven would get the message soon. The blushing maiden was far too shy to just come barging in.

Jill shoved the door open, and to Cain's astonishment, walked right in. "I swear you're so irritating!" she huffed, oblivious to his present state.

"Miss Willsting, what have I done now to make you barge into my room?" He spoke stifling a yawn.

Jill slammed the door shut, stalking to the bed. "Ring any bells for you?" She snapped the paper open.

Cain's eyes stopped on the picture of Jonathan Franswin's bloody corpse. "…found in alley on backside of town, stabbed to death…" He sat up, taking the paper from her.

Jill took a seat on the edge of the bed, facing him.

Golden-green eyes turned to her, the obvious question waiting in the depths. "What does this have to do with us?"

She scowled, crossing her arms. "Not us, Aunt Angela and her husband. In case you forgot their name was on the wall as well."

"Your help wasn't wanted, remember?" a smile touched his lips, seeing the mark on her throat.

Jill sneered in response. "I'm only helping Aunt Angela, and the Fanes weren't mentioned. Those other idiots can be damned before I care."

Cain lay back on his elbows, looking Jill over. He didn't speak, only watched her.

Jill's eyebrow perked up as she focused her azure eyes onto her chartreuse prey. "Why are you still sitting here and staring at me?" she whispered.

A mischievous smile touched Cain's lips, he gestured to himself. His dark hair tasseled, his shirt open showing her his chest.

For the first time Jill actually took notice of it all. She turned a shade of red that was never seen before.

The girl quickly fled from the room.

Thirty minutes and an embarrassing moment later, Jill heard Cain come down.

"Good-morning Riff," He spoke when reaching the bottom.

"Good-morning sir, breakfast is waiting." Riff bowed.

When breakfast was served and finished, Merri was sent to her lessons, while Jill and Cain talked, or argued rather.

"Why can't I come with you?" She exclaimed.

Cain slipped into the jacket that Riff held. "Because I said so."

Azure eyes narrowed, "Just exactly where are you going."

The boy frowned at her, "Goodbye Miss Willsting..."

"OOO!"

Tzipora was running around the Gunsta household like a mad woman. "Father we have to leave!" The wild eyed woman stared at her father. The older man sat reading in an armchair.

"Don't be ridiculous Tzipora."

"WE'LL DIE!"

While his sister and father discussed their problem, little four-year-old Scottie sat playing in the garden.

A blue and black butterfly flew at him, landing on his little nose.

The blonde haired child laughed, a twinkle in his little blue eyes. "Butter...fly…."

A creak sounded as the insect flew away. Scottie got up and ran after it.

The butterfly fluttered farther and farther away, the boy close on its tail.

Suddenly a gloved hand came crashing around it. The little boy stopped, the stranger startling him.

The figure laughed, holding out a small bottle of wine. "Do you wish to see the Land of the Butterflies?" they whispered.

Scottie's face lit up at the offer.

"Then come with me my child."

The butterfly's lifeless body fell to the ground, along with a folded piece of paper.

Scottie took the stranger's hand, walking through the iron gate to the Land of the Butterflies.

Jill waited all day for Cain to return. She played chess with Merri, read several books, and talked with Riff.

Time moved sluggishly as night slowly crept in.

The sound of hooves outside caught her attention.

Imagining it to be Cain, Jill stood waiting at the door. Merri came up beside her, crossing her arms.

Shock went through them as they heard a frantic pounding. "Please help! I need help!"

Looking to each other, the girls opened the door.

Tzipora came flying in, nearly knocking Jill back. She clung to the startled girl, her body shaking in fear. The woman slowly looked up, slightly startled to see Jill. However, she didn't seem to care as tears filled her eyes."I need your help. My little brother, Scottie, he's missing. Tammers won't do anything, my father doesn't believe me, and no one else is willing to listen." Tears fell faster from her eyes.

Jill hugged the woman sympathetically. "It's okay, we'll find him."

Tzipora sniffed, "Please, he's only four. He must be so scared."

"Where are we going to start looking?" Merri squeaked.

Jill removed her cloak from the rack, grabbing Merri's as well, "The last place he was seen."

She released Tzipora, tying the blonde's cloak under her chin.

"Of course! Just like Sherlock Holmes and Watson. We'll track him down and catch the culprit!"

Jill held her hands up, "Whoa my little detective. Let us not get ahead of ourselves, one step at a time."

Merri smiled, "Of course."

Every square inch of the Gunsta garden was thoroughly searched. Nothing was found. The girls were about to leave until Merri saw something.

"Hold on." She called out, running to the closed gate.

Reaching into her sleeve, she pulled out a handkerchief. She grabbed the piece of paper. It was carefully opened; she read the contents. "Jill, you better read this."

The auburn haired woman and raven haired girl quickly came to the blonde's side.

"An open grave lies in wait, an innocent soul shall it take. For I shall escape, no soul to stop me. With no brain in your head, you'll never catch or kill me dead."

"No…"Tzipora whispered, shaking her head in denial. "NO! SCOTTIE! NO!" She screamed.

Jill grabbed her just before the woman hit the ground.

"OH GOD! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME TOO!" she continued screaming.They collapsed in a heap as Jill held the hysterical woman from behind. Merri hugged her neck, trying to comfort Tzipora.

"It's okay."

It took the Gunsta family doctor to calm Tzipora and finally sedate the girl.

Merri and Jill's ride was in silence, the note with them.

Tammers had been called again, but still did nothing. So Jill decided to give his assistant Andrew a call. He on the other hand acted upon it, unknown to Tammers of course.

They stopped at the nearby tea house to see Andrew waiting for them.

"Miss Willsting, ah, you have a friend." Andrew smiled at Merri. "Andrew Worthington pleased to meet you." He bowed politely.

Merri curtsied, "Nice to meet you Mr. Worthington. I am Merriweather Hargreaves."

Jill sighed, looking around the streets. "Not to sound rude, but we need to start looking in the nearest cemeteries."

Andrew paused. "Cemeteries…"

Merri nodded, "Yes. According to the note an open grave lies in wait. You only find a grave in a cemetery."

Andrew stared at them, "Must we?"

"Yes. A little boy's life is in our hands."

The man groaned, following Jill.

In the distance, a figure stood watching the trio.

"Miss Willsting this is the last cemetery around here." Andrew called breathing hard.

Jill walked around a grave marker, holding her skirt. "He has to be here! I think so anyway." Jill faltered in her step, "Who am I kidding. I'm no detective. I shouldn't be out here." She slipped down to the ground a wave of sadness washing over her.

"My point exactly ma'am, there is no support behind your theory." Andrew stopped to catch his breath.

Merri exploded. "NO! You're on to something Jill! I know you are." She turned on Andrew, "We haven't looked all the way!" the blonde advanced on the man. "Perhaps if you stopped your complaining, we might get somewhere!"

Andrew backed up, but suddenly the earth beneath him vanished. "Eahh!"

The girls rushed up to stare into the hole Andrew had fallen into.

A figure fled from behind a nearby head stone.

"LOOK!" Merri pointed at the retreating figure.

"Oh no..."

Jill's voice grabbed the child's attention. She had caught a slight glimpse of what Jill saw, before the older girl crushed her face to her waist.

It was horrible. Even Andrew was too terrified to move, he could only stare at the lifeless body of Scottie Gunsta.

The girls went home in silence, too terror filled to speak.

"Miss Jill, Miss Merri. Where have you been? I've been worried sick." Riff demanded coming into the corridor.

Jill held her hand out, shaking her hand.

Frightened by the look on Jill's face, the man took hold of her. "Miss Jill?"

"I'm sorry Riff, it's my fault. I…"

The door slammed shut, scaring everyone.

Cain leaned against the door, staring at the startled trio.

"Brother! Where have you been?" Merri exclaimed.

Cain touched his shoulder, frowning at Jill. "No where special Merri."

The child started to dig further, when Cain interrupted.

"Merri, it's time for bed."

Azure eyes widen, looking from Cain to Jill, "But it's…"

"Merriweather," she turned to the sullen Jill, a startled expression on her face.

Both girls met each others eyes, "Do as your brother said."

The blonde frowned, looking to the ground. "Goodnight Jill, goodnight Riff." She glared at Cain, "Goodnight brother." Merri turned, stomping up the stairs.

Cain didn't move from the door until his sister was out of sight.

Jill gasped seeing blood on the wood, "Oh Cain." Jill started to grab him; he pushed the girl away.

"Riff please help me to the study."

The man nodded, "Yes sir." Taking hold of the boy he led him away.

Jill just stood there, completely stunned. What did she do to get such a cold treatment? To be damn near thrown away?

The longer she stood there thinking, the angrier she got.

With fury flowing through her veins, she strode over to the study door. With one hard tug, the door went flying open.

Riff looked up, his hands on Cain's buttons. "Miss Jill, you should wait outside."

"I'm sorry Riff; I just wanted to see if your master had blood flowing through his veins, or ice."

The platinum haired man stood up nervously, a good idea to what the girl was getting at. "Miss Jill, please, let's try and keep a civil head amongst our shoulders. It is too late at night to go running about on your own."

Azure eyes darkened, a dangerous smile creeping upon the girl's lips. "Of course Riff. I will try my best." She pulled the study doors to, taking her place behind a small arm chair.

"Well, where should I start? Oh, I know. How about you disappearing, and suddenly reappearing. With an injury may I add? Then when I try to help you, I'm pushed away faster than a bottle of liquor being offered to a holy man." She gripped the chair, slowly releasing it.

Riff kept a close eye on her; he pulled Cain's shoulder free of his shirt, tending to the wound.

"Please get to whatever point you're trying to make." Cain snapped indifferently.

Jill's nail's dug into the chair again. "This has been happening ever since I've been here, and you know I do believe you don't trust me. And being the nosey girl I am, I want to know why."

Chartreuse eyes glanced at her, "Is that all?"

The girl nodded.

"Well now that you've said that, get out."

Jill perked up an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Cain sighed, touching his forehead to his free hand. "I have nothing to say to you right now Jill. Forgive me, but I am still a bit furious that you had my sister out and about London. Dragging her through cemeteries of all places! I don't care if you feel the need to throw your life away, but I refuse to let you lead my sister into death's clutches!"

"Sir?" Riff was taken back by his master's sudden outburst.

"What!" Jill exclaimed. "I didn't do anything of the sort. A little boy's life was in danger. What the hell did you expect Merri to do? Sit up in her room and look cute? She has a mind of her own in case you are too much of an ass to see it. But no, I don't think you have. You want to be so damn selfish and keep her locked up. She's a person Cain! Not some kind of doll!"

"If you want selfish Miss Willsting, glance in that mirror over your shoulder. You have that well mastered. To kill Merri for the sake of some unknown person's life is the ultimate act of selfishness. It of course doesn't affect you since she isn't your sister, but I won't have it you spoiled brat!" Cain yelled; he flinched in pain when Riff "accidentally" rubbed a dry part of the cloth on his shoulder.

"Get out of my sight Jill, and keep your dirty hands off Merri…"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Cain dove down onto Riff, letting the smaller arm chair go sailing over his head with a crash.

Riff turned pale, he was completely speechless. He only stared at the enraged girl. Her face scarlet, her eyes black like coal.

Jill shoved aside a table that stood in her path, "How dare you call me spoiled. You act like you're some damn saint?" she sneered bitterly. "Ha, only in your sick, twisted delusional world. You're no different from any of those other pigs of society. You think you're so much better than everyone that you can say and do whatever you damn well like. I mean you treat Dorothy as if she's the only woman who ever sold her body. Oh and how you should know that she isn't so well. My dear Count Hargreaves, tell me. How many of those slighted whores have you bedded? An army I'm quite sure, you lousy, sadistic, whoring bastard!"

"Miss Jill!" Riff called.

"I don't care if you call me spoiled, tell me I'm a selfish hag, or even say I'm a bitch. But don't you ever tell me that I don't care about Merri Weather! I love that little girl as if she was my own baby. I would die ten times over for her."

The study doors opened, the ranting girl paid it no mind.

"Obviously I should have stayed with James; God only knows what he bribed you with so you'd take me off his hands. But you don't care really, since you don't trust me you …"

"Jillian Adelaide Willsting that is enough!"

Everyone turned to see Mrs. Lantin standing in the doorway, her face holding an angry expression.

Jill instantly closed her mouth, quickly walking past the woman. "Mrs. Lantin I'm going."

"No you are not." The woman closed the door behind them, following Jill.

Jill angrily went from the study and down the hall to the front door. "Mrs. Lantin, I don't want to spend another minute in this damn…"

The woman slapped Jill in the mouth before she could finish.

The girl looked to her, completely startled.

Mrs. Lantin was a slightly short, plump woman with tan skin. She had been Jill's personal maid ever since she had been born. She used to be her mother's. The woman had emerald eyes, with red-brown colored hair sticking out from underneath her cap. True to Jill's mother's family, Mrs. Lantin was Irish as well.

"Jillian, you are a young woman. Not some drunken sailor. I never want to hear any of those obscenities come from your mouth again."

Yeah, that was Mrs. Lantin. The closest thing to a mother she ever had. The woman helped her father raise, care for, and love her. The woman's children had been like brothers and sisters to her. Almost like the real thing, but not quite.

A tear slipped down Jill's cheek. "Please, can we leave?" she whispered desperately. She embraced the woman, fighting her tears.

"Little one, you can't run from this problem." Mrs. Lantin whispered.

The raven haired girl pulled back with a sad smile, "I'm not. I'm solving it."

The woman sighed, looking at Jill for a minute. She reluctantly grabbed the girl's cloak, "Come on love. If we wait any longer it'll be too late to go."

Pulling the woman to her Jill wrapped her cloak around them both, going out into the night.

Riff stood in the middle of the study, looking about the mess. "That wasn't Miss Jill." That was all he could say. The sweet little Viscountess Tairra could never do anything like this. She was gentle and soft-spoken. This was the work of an outraged mad-woman.

"Leave it for now Riff." Cain called, removing the chair from his seat.

"Sir, aren't you a bit disturbed by what just took place? Don't you wonder what happened to our angelic Miss Jill?"

Cain smiled at the man, "There is a more pressing matter at hand here."

"Master Cain, we _are_ talking about a pressing matter. Miss Jill."

The boy sighed. "It's for the best this way Riff. She'll be fine. She'll go to that sow and probably be back here with her pet for feeding time. Besides, aren't you curious where I've been all day?" A dark smile touched his lips.

"Sir?"

Jill held onto Mrs. Lantin tightly as they walked for a bit. She wasn't sure where to go, and looking to the elder woman she had no clue either.

The girl flagged down a carriage, still thinking.

"Where to ma'am?"

It came to her in an instant, "The corner of Rogets and Vakesly please."

Inside the carriage Jill could properly wrap herself around the woman.

"Yes, it is a bit cold out love." The woman smiled, holding her tightly, "I remember when you where a little girl, you used to love snuggling up in your father's embrace."

Azure eyes closed, resting her head on Mrs. Lantin's shoulder. "Yes. I miss him so much."

Raven hair was pulled back as the woman placed a kiss in her hair. "I know love, so do I. And your mother as well."

The carriage hit a bump, rattling them about.

Jill sighed. "You know I can't stay with him if he doesn't trust me. We have nothing without trust. No chance for anything to happen. Love, friendship, nothing."

"Sssh…just relax. We'll think about it in the morning."

The carriage slowed to a stop; the driver hopped down, helping the ladies out.

They were standing in front of a two story house that was half lit up. With the shadows moving about on the top and bottom floor, Jill was sure someone was awake.

"Come on now; let's not stand out here all night." Mrs. Lantin nudged her.

Slowly, the duo made their way up to the front door. Jill gathered all her courage, grabbing the door knocker. She sounded two quick thuds.

A minute passed before the door opened. An old man in his night cap and robe answered. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Jillian Willsting. I wish to see Mrs. Angela Kertsal."

Cain sat at the table reading the paper, while Merri was drinking her apple juice.

"Brother, where is Jill?" she whispered quietly.

The boy smiled at his sister, "She's visiting Dorothy."

The blonde nodded, taking another sip of juice. "Are we still going into the city?"

The dark haired boy stopped slightly, "What for again?"

Merri frowned, glaring at her brother evilly. "To the bookstore and the music shop brother dear."

Cain gulped, "Yes I remember now Merri."

"Glad to hear it big brother."

"Such a lovely day," Merri smiled; a blue book under her pale chin.

Cain didn't really say anything as he walked by his sister, Riff behind them slightly.

They passed by a small shop with several decorative ornaments and paintings.

Merri stopped, seeing a black, lacy fan in the window. She quickly grabbed Cain's hand, dragging him into the shop. "Brother, we have to get this for Jill!"

Cain was practically on the ground due to the girl's tugging. "What?" he asked, staring at his sister.

Merri grabbed the fan, going up to the cash register, "We'll take this please."

The startled attendant ranged it up.

"Brother, pay the nice man." The child walked out of the store, holding the fan tightly. Leaving the speechless Cain to gawk after her; "Riff isn't it pretty like Jill?" she asked lightly fanning herself.

The silver haired man smiled, "Yes it is. Oh, Miss Dorothy..."

Merri smiled again, "Yes, I think Dorothy is pretty as well."

Riff felt his cheeks grow warm, "No Miss Merri. I meant she is coming this way."

The blonde turned as the brunette came up, "Good day Merri, Riff."

Dorothy had on a light brown dress, her brown curls falling around her heart shaped face.

"Hi Dorothy,"

"Good-afternoon Miss Dorothy,"

"So w'at brings ya to town? More dress s'oppin for Jill?" her hazel eyes sparkled at them both.

"No, just book shopping. Oh, by the way," Merri twirled the fan, "Where's Jill? I have a present for her."

Dorothy's face changed, "Ain't she wit ya?"

Worry marred Riff's face. "Miss Jill left last night. Master Cain told me not to worry because she would go to you."

Anger touched the woman's hazel eyes, "No she didn't. W'y she leave?"

Riff gulped, thinking how to word his answer. "Master Cain and Miss Jill didn't see eye to eye on something."

Dorothy growled at the real meaning behind his words. "What ya mean is 'e 'urt 'er again."

Cain walked out of the shop, running a hand through his ebony tresses. He stopped seeing the frowning Dorothy. "Hello sow." He spoke.

The brunette resisted the urge to strangle him; she'd do that when her tenebrous friend was found. "'ello cad! W'atcha do wit Jill." She snapped.

Cain's expression turned from annoyance to surprise; Merri was speechless, her voice lost.

He broke the silence, with a steady voice. " Dorothy, you mean to tell me that Jill is not with you?" The dark haired boy was calm as he spoke slowly.

Dorothy growled, "No!"

"BROTHER! YOU LOST JILL!" the blonde's voice was back.

Riff and Cain both gulped as the girl had a look of murder in her eyes; the brown haired woman mimicking her.

Riff tried to calm the child, "Miss Merri, it is impossible to misplace a human being."

"Apparently it's not if my brother lost Jill!" Merri exclaimed.

"Me agree!" Dorothy added.

The platinum haired man tried desperately to calm the two females; Cain simply sighed, running his hand down his face. Of all the things to go wrong for him, for the dark haired noble to be wrong about; it had to be the thinking of his charge.

He started to say something when a sight across the street stopped him.

A woman with silver curls walked down the street, several hat boxes on her arms. But what held his attention was the raven haired girl beside her.

The girl's hair was in a high ponytail; her hips sway from side to side slightly. An action that was uncontrolled, and unknown to the girl.

Cain knew that walk very well. He quietly slipped away from the talking trio, following the pair.

"Aunt Angela, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you." Jill smiled carrying a bundle of papers.

Mrs. Kertsal laughed slightly, "It's quite alright dear. We're family, expect nothing less."

Jill nodded looking to sky. "Hopefully while I'm trying to figure out what to do next, uncle can teach me French or Italian."

The silver haired woman smiled taking Jill's arm. "It will be fine little Jillian."

The ladies came to their home as the butler took the packages from them.

"I'll just take this upstairs to uncle." Jill called going to the stairwell.

Mrs. Kertsal went into the living room, opening the curtains. The woman jumped seeing Cain leaning against a tree outside. His golden-green eyes were trained onto her. The boy smiled.

"Ma'am?"

The woman spun around as the butler was staring at her, "Yes Alex?"

"Do you wish to have your tea served in the drawing room?"

She faltered slightly, "Yes, thank you." She glanced back out the window to see Cain gone.

Cain smiled to himself; Jill would be fine for the time being. He really shouldn't worry about the girl. In all honesty having her around so far had turned his life upside down.

Riff may have had a point, but the girl was also bad for him. His life had never been more complicated then it was now. He never really thought about his behavior before. It was completely natural to him. But Jill had taken his actions and simply condemned them to the deepest pits of hell!

From their conversation the other day, it was obvious she had some form of affection for him. It was too dangerous for the girl to be with him, or for him to even think of her in a romantic way. It would be her death for sure. His past experience had proven that time and again.

As his father said, he was destined to be alone.

It was in the middle of the night as Jill lay restlessly in her bed. She couldn't think; her mind was too clouded to think clearly and coherently.

She sat up, pushing back her blue and green comfort. She grabbed her blue robe from the bottom of the bed. Throwing it on, she left her room, going to Robert Kertsal's study.

The man sat at a desk covered with various books and a million pieces of paper.

Jill closed the door with a click; the man looked up from his desk. "Ah, Jillian, you've come to join me. Come! Sit!"

He removed several books from a stool beside him, wiping it off with a cloth; Jill nodded, sitting beside him. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

The brown haired man smiled, "Translating some very fascinating stories here. This is a French book that was dropped off yesterday. It's about a talking cat in boots."

The girl smiled, "It sounds really interesting."

The man nodded, writing on the beige paper before him. "Yes, that's what I love about my job. Maybe you could help me with some Irish texts."

The dark haired girl smiled, "Maybe, but I'm not that good."

Robert smiled as he patted her arm.

Jill looked to her left, seeing a leather bound book. _The Brother Grimm: A Collection of Folktales._

Her eyes widen. "I didn't know you had the Brothers Grimm." She showed him the book.

The man smiled, taking it from her. "Yes, a customer brought it to me about several weeks ago with another set of tales." He stopped, scratching his chin. "I just can't place the person now. Anyhow, they're supposed to pick it up tomorrow afternoon."

Jill smiled; she placed the book down. "Such a lucky person, whoever they are."

Robert put his pen down, wrapping Jill into a warm embrace. "Jillian, what's wrong?"

The girl smiled sadly, "I don't know what to do Uncle Robert. Should I go back to Count Hargreaves, or should I just go home to Tairra?"

The man smiled, placing her head under his chin. "Everything happens for a purpose. Your step family died and you went to Count Hargreaves. There is no doubt in my mind that it was done by God with a great purpose in mind."

Jill felt a tear slide down her face, remembering everything that happened before she left. "Purpose? What purpose could I serve with that rake? To him I'm just a candidate for his new mistress. In society I'm like some kind of parvenu, an upstart of a woman! "

Robert laughed, kissing Jill's ebony tresses. "A lot my dear, a lot. You can be his one and only, or help him find himself. The possibilities are endless, but you have to be there for him. No matter what, even if he tries to scare you off."

"Yeah right." Jill snorted, "What good will that do? He doesn't even trust me."

The elder man laughed, he pulled Jill up to eye level. He brushed away the trail of tears. "Are you sure?" Did he tell you this?"

The girl stopped; she slowly shook her head. "No, but..."

Robert put a hand up to stop her, "I don't know Count Hargreaves very well, but I get the impression that he is a very complex young man. He may have led you to believe that he doesn't trust you, but I think he does. He trusts you so that it scares him."

Cerulean eyes widen; she didn't understand what he meant. However, as the last Willsting, she certainly couldn't give up and call it quits. She was going to dig in her heels and battle the demon.

Morning came as breakfast was served. They all sat in the dinning room, enjoying their meal. When they finished, each went about to their own task.

Robert went back to his translations; his wife worked quietly on her cross stitching, while Jill napped on the living room sofa across from her.

A knock sounded at the front door.

Angela looked up as Alex answered it. After about a minute, a figure followed the servant up the stairs.

Jill yawned, stretching her tired limbs. She had decided to go back tomorrow; today would be spent problem free with her distant family.

Angela smiled over at the girl, continuing her stitching.

The figure cam down soon, heading for the door.

"Oh inspector! You forgot your gloves!" Robert cried at the top of the stairwell; the silver haired woman looked up, slightly confused.

The person quickly grabbed the gloves and left.

At the closing of the door, Jill looked up at her approaching uncle.

"Well Jillian, it's time for your lessons."

She sat up quickly. "What's the language for today?"

The man smiled, "Italian."

It took all day for Jill to finish two Italian books for Robert, but she had did it. Speaking of the basics during dinner and handing him the books afterwards.

"Very good, I'm proud of you Jillian. At this rate you'll be able to carry a conversation with the Fanes." Robert praised.

Jill smiled, sitting in the study beside Angela.

"Well I'm going to find some more books for you my dear. I'll be right back." Robert gathered the books as the women smiled.

"Okay, I'll just take care of Aunt Angela."

The man laughed, leaving the room.

On his way up the stairs, he noticed a window that was open.

"How'd you get up?"

**Author'sNote:**

Whoa, Jill is a wild woman. Okay, maybe she did go a little far. But before it's said, Jill threw a small chair. Nothing as big as what Cain sits in. Not saying she couldn't throw it in a fit of rage, but I didn't want to hurt the poor girl.

**The German Conversation:**

What was being said when Jill and Angela were talking. Jill was saying she's not fluent in German and what little she learned was from her father and great-grandmother's book. Angela was just pleased to see her.


	5. Chapter 5

Cain sat in the library reading. A strange feeling kept gnawing at his stomach. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Master Cain?" Riff called uncertainly.

The boy looked up, "Yes?"

"Are you alright sir, you look so pale." The man touched a pale cheek gently.

Cain shook his head, "Where's Merri?"

"I just left her in the music room. Is something wrong?"

The dark haired noble quickly stood up, walking the room. His heart began to throb painfully. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

He stopped, resting against the mantle. He bowed his head, sliding gentle fingers down the length of the surface.

A book fell when he did this. He glanced down at it as Riff bent to retrieve it.

"Miss Jill's book, she must have forgotten that it was here."

Chartreuse eyes widen in realization. "Damn!"

Riff was startled as he watched his young master dash from the room. Getting over his surprise, the platinum haired man quickly followed. "Master Cain what is it?"

Cain quickly threw on his coat turning to Riff. "Come, we mustn't waste another minute!" The boy dragged his man servant out the door.

"_Aber wenn du glaubst, dass ich meine Liebe nur dir erwidern muss, dann, Hirtenknabe, unterliegst du leicht einer Täuschung_." Jill sang gently.

"_Eine schöne, purpurfarbene Rose _wird Silvia heute wählen; ihrer Dornen wegen…"

A smile touched Angela's lips. "That was beautiful darling. You should join the Opera."

Jill blushed, "You embarrass me so. I could never join; my voice is neither strong nor high enough."

The woman smiled again; she stopped, noticing a piece of paper on the table. "Oh dear, Robert forgot his log again. I swear, if that man's head wasn't attached to his body…"

Jill snickered, covering her mouth. "I can take it to him if you want."

"No, it's quite alright dear."

The woman put down her work, picking up the paper. With her skirt in hand, she made her way out of the room.

Jill stretched slightly, looking around her. She decided to read while keeping Angela company.

She left the room, going up the stairs. Halfway up, a pounding came from the door.

Azure eyes started to turn, but stopped seeing the approaching Alex. She continued up.

A blood curling scream filled the air.

"Aunt Angela!" Jill yelled. She took off up the stairs, heading for Robert's study.

She bust into the room to see a person attacking the silver haired woman.

They had their hands around her throat, strangling the life from the poor woman. She was clawing at their face.

"Get away from her!" Jill picked up a book; heaving it with all her might, she sent It flying at the stranger's head.

It connected, making them turn on her.

Jill didn't waste time, sending another book through the air.

The figure released Angela, her body falling to the floor in a pile. They blocked the book pulling out a silver dagger; Jill gasped, looking frantically for a weapon.

She dove for a metal poker that lay on the floor; the knife came down, catching her skirt. Purple material went flying across the ground. Jill rolled to her side. She swung the poker, catching the murder's leg.

They howled in pain, throwing their body against the door the running Alex was about to enter.

Jill stared in horror as they locked the door. This was it she thought, fighting death.

She stood quickly, her bare leg showing from the large hole in her dress. The poker was placed out in front of her.

The figure put away the dagger, replacing it with a long sword.

"Sweet Jesus…" Jill whispered. She barely had enough time to block the first attack, but she threw up the poker keeping the blade from cutting open her skull.

The girl ducked, as the sword was swung in an arc at her throat. She took the opportunity to ram the poker at the person's ribs. The blow nicked them; they slammed the sword down.

A cry went past Jill's lips when the blade cut into her side. Blood began to flow out onto her purple dress.

It was about to end when she swung the poker at their legs. The target was hit, causing the figure to fall back over the unmoving Robert.

"Uncle!"

The study door burst open, Riff and Alex coming in.

The figure stopped his next charge at Jill; they turned and jumped out the window.

Jill could only stare at the pale Robert, as the poker slid carelessly from her hand. "Uncle?"

Riff quickly went to her, "Miss Jill are you alright?"

Stiffly she turned to him; she tried to speak, but nothing came out. She felt numb.

"MISS JILL!" Riff caught the girl before she could hit the floor.

"Jill!" Cain took the unconscious girl into his arms, moving aside strands of ebony locks.

"Doctor, how are they?" Riff asked an old man coming down the stairs of the Hargreaves home. A stocky brown haired girl followed behind.

"Mr. Kertsal will need to stay in bed a while and rest. That bump on his head isn't life threatening, but he should still take it easy. From what I was told Mrs. Kertsal only blacked out from a lack of oxygen. Miss Willsting seemed to have fainted from all the shock and strain on the attack. She's awake now, but she started to have one of her attacks again. So I gave Amy something to relax her."  
Riff looked at the man quizzically, "Attack? What attack?" A surge of fear slowly crept up his spine. Was Jill dieing?  
The man smiled at Riff, as if reading his mind he shook his head. "It's nothing serious. Every since her father died, Miss Willsting has been suffering from an attack of her nerves. It seemed to have went away when she moved here, but it's normal for it to reappear every so often. Until it slowly fades away for good." the man placed a hand on Riff's shoulder. "Don't worry, the girl's a fighter. Just like her father."  
The doctor turned to the girl, "Samantha dear, get the carriage."

"Yes papa." The girl walked out of the house.

"Thank you doctor, good night." Riff said as he walked the man to the door.

The old man smiled, "Any time, night Riff."

Cain slowly entered the hall as the door closed. "How is she Riff?" Chartreuse eyes stared at the man.

"Miss Jill will be fine master Cain. From what Doctor Marley says she just fainted from shock." Platinum hair flew up as the man sighed. "I'll just go and check on her."

"I'll join you." The boy spoke softly

Riff hesitated, but nodded. The thought of his young Master going up against the furious Amy Lantin, was bothering him. The woman was everything but happy to see him when she came to Robert's study. A certain anger lay in her eyes, as the image of the sweet and quiet woman slowly vanished. Hopefully, no confrontations would happen. He hoped not.

Jill sat in bed as she was shaking uncontrollably. She tried to pick up a picture of her father from her nightstand, but it slipped from her wobbly fingers. "Ah…" she cried.

The girl buried her face into her hands, trying to keep from crying.

"Shhh…hush love. It's fine." Mrs. Lantin cooed taking the girl into her embrace, "You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

Azure eyes looked up shakily, "O…ok."

The woman smiled; she went to a table near the middle of the room, retrieving a cup of warm tea. She held it out to Jill, but seeing her hands still unstable the woman held onto it.

Jill grabbed a yellow pill off her bedside and placed it in her mouth. Cool hands wrapped around her maid's hands. The cup being placed to her lips, she began to sip on the liquid slowly.

Her eyes gently drifted shut, enjoying the warmth flowing into her body. She slowed her drinking, feeling a small body resting against her side. Little hands were wrapped around her waist; the scent of wildflowers filling her senses.

A smile touched her lips as she released the cup, pulling Merri into a soft embrace. She kissed the girl's forehead upon seeing the worry in her eyes. "I'm fine my little cherub." The shaking started to subside, a warmth growing within her heart.

"Why are you shaking?" the child whispered worriedly.

Jill hugged the girl tighter. "It's just something that happens when my nerves get a mind of their own. It goes away when the people I love hold me." She kissed the girl again.

The blonde was placed in the bed with her; the raven haired girl laid back into her pillows, holding Merri under chin. "I love you Merriweather. No matter what your brother thinks. But I want you to remember that I do, no matter what..."

Mrs. Lantin frowned at the mention of the house's young master. She was ready to kill the boy if he showed up at that very moment.

A knock came from the door.

Mrs. Lantin smiled at Riff, as did Jill.

"Riff, I was just thinking about you." The girl smiled.

"Thank you Miss Jill, I was thinking about you too. I just wish to examine you." The man servant spoke softly.

Jill smiled at the worry she saw on his face. It felt good to be loved. "If it'll put your worries to rest, you may then."

Mrs. Lantin kissed Jill's brow, "I'll go down stairs and make you some more tea." The woman picked up the tray and left the room; she stopped dead in her tacks, coming face to face with Cain.

Cain had been very nervous about seeing Jill. His earlier fears still present. Standing outside the door to hear her tell Merri that she loved her, had kept him from entering. Their argument from before coming back to him, the cruel things he had said would not leave him.

Riff seemed to have understood when had waved the man into the room without him.

The boy leaned against the wall, unable to face his charge. His guilt slowly started to eat further at his heart.

That stopped as soon as Mrs. Lantin came out into the hall.

The woman stopped, seeing him. With one hand, she reached behind her, pulling the door closed.

Cain stared at her, an uneasy feeling creeping up his spine. The woman's emerald eyes only burnt holes into him.

"Hello." That was all he could say.

The woman said nothing, continuing to glare at him. It was about a minute before she spoke; apparently she was fighting for control of her voice.

"Well, you have some nerve Count Hargreaves. You hurt my little one, and come back to hurt her again." She snapped.

Cain was taken back, "I didn't…"

"I'm warning you Count. I've been quiet and playing the stupid maid all this time while you terrorized little Jillian, but no more! God so help me if you hurt her again, in any way, I will go to the gallows with a smile on my face, a happy woman for your murder Count!"

With that said, the woman took her leave.

Cain stared after her, watching her vanish from sight. He knew that what was spoken was not a threat. It was alethal promise.

Cain had sat in the study for several hours now. Having his thoughts continually fall upon his pet, he went to see her.

He climbed the stairs quietly, gently pushing open the girl's door.

The room was dark except for the moonlight shining through the window. He saw in the middle of the over sized bed, his raven sleeping soundly.

Cain sat down on the edge gently. His gaze falling upon Jill's peaceful looking face; she was so relaxed, calm. Did he look like that when he slept?

A slow finger ran down the length of her cheek, trailing over to her parted lips. Slowly he outlined her soft mouth with his tip.

Only God knew how he had missed her. He wouldn't be able to keep from having the girl around. He'd go stark raving mad if he tried it again. She was apart of his life, an unbreakable part.

His thumb rubbed her lower lip gently, causing a dreamy expression to cross her features.

Cain brushed back several strands of ebony hair; leaning down, he captured the girl's lips in a passionate kiss.

A sigh went past Jill's lips, a delicate hand placed in her dark tresses.

Chartreuse eyes peeked open, feeling the awaken girl responding. Her arms were placed around his neck, holding him to her.

He looked deeply into her half lidded cerulean eyes, savoring the feeling of her sensuous mouth.

Cain felt Jill's body tense, her response stilled. She placed both hands firmly on his chest, pushing him from her.

"What are you doing?" he heard her hiss breathlessly, sitting up.

A laugh went pass his lips, "Last time I check I was kissing you." He ran a gentle hand down her cheek.

Jill shook it off, "What do you want Count Hargreaves?"

Ouch, her tone, the expression on her face. It all stung to Cain. He didn't like his pet being cold, and distant of him. However, this was his doing; therefore, it was up to him to fix it.

"How do you feel?" he whispered edging closer to the girl.

Jill threw the covers at him, reaching to her bedside for the waiting glass of water. "Fine, so you can leave now. That's all you're getting from me." She took a sip of water.

She coughed and sputtered a few times, feeling Cain's arms wrapped around her waist. His head rested against her back. "Don't be like this Jill. I didn't mean what I said."

Azure eyes stared directly at the window, "I don't know what you're talking about Count Hargreaves."

Cain sighed, closing his chartreuse eyes. "Oh, is that so. Your heartbeat tells me otherwise my raven."

Jill frowned. "Let me go."

"Only if I'm in both yours and Mrs. Lantin's good graces my pet."

"I…What?" Jill turned in the boy's embrace, her cerulean eyes full of confusion.

A dark smile crossed Cain's lips. He released Jill, lying back on her pillows. "She promised to kill me if I ever upset you again."

"You're kidding." The raven haired girl was facing Cain completely now, in disbelief of her trusted and faithful maid. "Amy said what?"

Cain leaned forward, capturing Jill's face in between his hands. "What she said isn't important. I meant my apology though."

He pressed his lips upon Jill's, kissing her sweetly. Cool fingers slid down her cheek, descending to her throat. His fingers wrapped around her throat in a firm, but lose grip.

Jill gasped, feeling his hands around her neck; the kisses didn't cease as he eased her backwards to the bed. She became lost in the sensations he was causing within her. Warm kisses on her jaw, her lids, and back to her mouth.

Cain eased his hands from her throat, sliding them down her side, grasping her waist. He kissed a path to the hollow of her neck. Special attention was paid to it, alternating between nips and kisses.

Jill was gasping in pleasure, her fingers buried in his dark tresses. This was heaven.

Realization hit home.

"Wait a second! How'd you know where I was?" Jill cried, pushing Cain off of her.

The boy pulled back, looking at the girl with a smile.

He placed his head under her chin, allowing his full weight to rest on her. "I always know where you are. I'm your guardian, remember?"

Jill shook her head; she didn't try to push any farther. She knew if he didn't want to tell her, he wasn't going to.

"Fine, let me up please." She shifted underneath him slightly.

Cain played with the pale blue ribbon of her night gown, "But I like it here."

"Cain."

Golden eyes glanced up at her, "Very well my pet." The boy rolled to his side, allowing the girl to get up.

She slid from the bed, standing on the cool floor. The girl reached for her robe, but found it missing. She moved the covers looking for it.

"Lose something?" Cain asked absently.

Jill moved the covers back into place, "Yes, my robe."

Chartreuse eyes landed on her, "What do you need that for?"

A scowl passed her lips, glaring at him. "Isn't it obvious? I'm cold."

No sooner than she said it, did Jill regret doing so. The wicked look on Cain's face proved it.

"Oh, that can be easily remedied if you come back down here. I know an excellent way to make you warm." The boy smiled, patting the spot in front of him.

"No thank you. I can find a less disgusting way to warm myself."

Cain smiled again, "Your loss."

The pair went downstairs to the kitchen; Jill stood at the stove boiling water as Cain sat at the table.

"Well, while you were busy traipsing around cemeteries, I found out some rather interesting things on your wall of victims." Cain said casually.

Jill turned, "How'd,"

"I saw you three." The boy cut in.

The girl scoffed, that was lovely to hear.

"Which I do not approve of you involving my precious…."

"Merriweather involved herself." It was Jill's turn to interrupt. "A four year old boy's life was in danger and she took action. She was Sherlock Holmes, and I her Watson. You can't keep her from the world forever. She informed him in annoyance.

The kettle began to whistle.

Cain sighed, rolling his eyes. "Not with a wild girl like you around."

The boy's comment was rewarded with a fierce whack from Jill's fan.

"Ow!" he hissed grabbing his head.

Jill smiled, "I must thank Merri for such a versatile gift."

Cain glared at her, deciding whether he should kill her now or not. He thought about his sister, and chose the latter.

"Back to the information you found." The girl hinted

"It seems the late Jonathan Franswin was some kind of medical runner." He sat back in the chair, crossing his legs lazily.

"Medical runner?" Jill looked at Cain in confusion.

"Yes. You know all the illegal stuff like body parts, bad drugs. Things of that nature." The boy said nonchalantly.

Azure eyes glared at him, "I know what it is, but who was he selling to?"

A smile touched Cain's lips, "People like Ira Heartsford for example." He slipped a hand in his pocket, producing the list of names from the wall.

"Lord Denason was financing some unknown group as I can only guess that his family was only to make his murder more unplanned when it really was. I just don't understand why slit the throat of one child, stab the other in the heart, hang the mother, and then drowning the baby. What was the point? Make it look like a mad man?"

_'…a father once slaughtered a pig…one child said to the other, "You be the pig and I'll be the butcher…he slit his brother…the mother was enraged and stabbed the poor boy…the baby drowned and the mother hung herself…'_

"Tabitha Edthward was engaged to another wealthy financer, who I have no doubt is dead as well. We can only assume the sister knew the gentleman. But none of these murders make any sense with the methods. It's like it's all one elaborate play." Cain murmured

_" When the two sisters saw that the handsome young man had chosen the youngest and turned out to be Bearskin, they ran outside in rage and anger. One drowned herself in a well, the other hanged herself from a tree…"_ Jill murmured.

Cain stopped talking, quickly looking at Jill. "What's the matter Jill?"

"Holy saint mother…" the girl fled from the room. Leaving Cain to stare at her a moment before he dashed off to follow her.

The boy stopped in the hall, looking for where the girl went. He noticed the library doors ajar. Jill was sitting on the floor trembling when he entered. She was clutching a book in hand. "God, why? God why this? Who could have done such a thing?"

Cain knelt beside her, make the girl face him. "What's gotten into you my pet?"

Jill leaned into the boy's body, resting her head against his chest. "The killer's guide Cain. My book…"

The dark haired boy stared at the book, reading the English text above the German one.

"Jill, what is this?"

"My father's book," she looked up at him with worried eyes. "The Brothers Grimm."

"That's all of it uncle Robert. If what Cain said is true, then the killer used you to get his ideas, and tried to kill you to hide the fact." Jill patted the pale man's face with a damp cloth.

Cain stood behind her, "Did you keep a log of your clients?"

The tired man looked to his comforting wife for a voice.  
"Yes, I was carrying it to him when I was attacked, but there is another copy in Robert's desk."

Cain nodded, "Jill stay here…"

"I'm going; you have no idea where to look." The girl placed a gentle kiss on Robert's brow leaving the room.

Cain didn't even bother to argue with the girl; he followed her down the stairs.

Jill was about to grab her wrap when Cain pulled on the bow of her ruby dress, "Uh…"

"Miss Willsting you are going to behave and you will not come up with _any_ fool headed ideas." The boy whispered.

Azure eyes glanced at him, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She gasped, feeling herself being spun around, and pressed into the door. Cain lifted her chin, letting his chartreuse orbs peer down at her. "Viscountess Tairra, you are an open book to me," he stopped, pressing a kiss upon her lips. "I know you."

They went back to the Kertsal home, being greeted by Inspector Tammers and the police.

"What are they doing here?" Jill murmured.

Cain narrowed his eyes, a thought coming to mind. "I don't know for sure, but I do have my ideas." He pulled Jill to him; "Jill, I want you to…"was whispered into her ear.

When the carriage stopped completely, the two nobles separated; Jill going out the backside, with Cain emerging from the front.

Tammers paled, seeing Cain. "What are you doing here?"

A dark smiled crossed Cain's lips. "I could ask you the same thing."

The older man growled turning to the nearest man. "Officer arrest this man!" he snapped.

The officer hesitated, a startled expression on his face. "For what sir?"

"Obstruction of justice and I'll think of something else later."

Cain laughed glaring at them both with his golden eyes, "What obstruction Tammers? I'm here to visit some friends, nothing more."

The inspector frowned at him suspiciously; I didn't know you were aquatinted with the Kertsals."

"I didn't know you were either." The boy shot back.

Cain noticed Jill waving to him from the side of the house out of the corner of his eye. The girl had taken her hair down; the raven tresses flying about everywhere. With her red dress and wrap, she could pass for a street walker. Of course, she'd kill him no sooner than they reached the carriage.

"Well inspector, is there a reason you're here?"

Tammers scoffed. "None of your business Count Hargreaves now be on your way!"

The man turned from the boy, limping up the stairs and into the house; the ravished looking girl quickly came out, tucking the log down her bodice. She smiled flirty at the police; a few mouths watered over such a pretty face, while others murmured 'whore'.

"'ello t'ere love." She purred coming up to him, her fingers running up his chest.

"Cain gave an amused smile, "Hello yourself."

The officers nearly fell out when he placed a light kiss on her hand.

"Do you have something for me?" a sly smile formed on his lips, making Jill turn red like a beet.

She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but had no choice really. "Right 'ere love." She rubbed a hand over her breast wanting to die then and there.

A devious look crossed Cain's face, "This way my dear."

"I feel so dirty. Dorothy is some kind of goddess to do that day in and day out." Jill said, shivering at what she had done.

Cain winked at her, "I thought you were very tempting."

She glared at him from the other side of the carriage. "The log." She snapped, yanking the paper from her cleavage.

The dark boy smiled at her, "Convenient, tell me what else is down there."

Cerulean eyes glared at Cain, "None of your business you lousy cad!"

He just laughed at her, "I expect you to be shy my raven. In time you'll change." His eyes fixed on the florid girl.

"You may want to look at the list of names my little whore." She sighed…

The smiled at her, completly amused with her name for him. Green eyes went down to the list, "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Jill sat up, "What?"

Cain quickly folded the paper back up. "It seems things are beginning to make sense now."

The girl shook her head, "What did you see?"

"Don't worry about it my pet. We have to make preparations for our guest."

"You want us to go back home? Where the killer was at!" Angela exclaimed. The woman sat in the living room with Riff and Cain.

The silver haired servant poured the woman a cup of tea to calm her. "Mrs. Kertsal, I am sure Master Cain knows what he is saying."

Angela looked at the man wide eyed. "Oh sure,. It's easy for you to believe that when your life isn't in danger. But it's our lives, so forgive me for being a bit nervous!"

Cain took a sip of his tea, glancing at the frantic woman. "Please calm yourself Mrs. Kertsal. I promise that no harm will come to you or Mr. Kertsal."

She sighed heavily, "Alright, but if we die. I shall haunt you to your death!"

The boy stopped for a moment, then nodded. "Fair enough."

It was late noon when the Kertsals went back to their home.

Robert was put to bed upstairs as Angela continued to care for him.

"Darling, do you want your other book?" Angela called from the sitting room. When her husband didn't answer, she got up and walked into the bedroom.

She smiled seeing the man fast asleep.

Angela removed the book from his hand, placing it on the night stand. She pressed a goodnight kiss on his lips.

Finishing her cross stitching, the woman turned off the lights; with a slight yawn Angela retired to the bed as well.

A creak sounded as Robert turned on his side. Slowly a figure crept up the stairs, creak by creak.

Angela snuggled under her husband, giving out a dreamy sigh.

The figure stopped at the top of the stairwell.

Soundly the Kertsals continued to sleep, unaware of the intruder in their home.

A dark hand quietly pushed open the door, stepping into the room. The light from the window made the silver blade in their hand glimmer.

The shadow walked to the bed, standing over their prey. With one thrust, the knife was brought down swiftly.

The lights came on as the person turned to the new occupant.

"Hello inspector, so nice to you again." Cain called from the doorway, revolver in hand

Tammers growled angrily, "How did you know?"

"Well I had a very charming conversation with Lady Willsting about when the murderer attacked her. She had mention that she hit them on the leg with the poker she fought with. I noticed when we met earlier that you were limping.

"Then there was the matter of Robert Kertsal the other night. When he came in he started to greet you, but you didn't seem to know them when we were at the Fanes's home. But what really told me was this." Cain carefully pulled the log from his breast pocket. "Since my dear, talented assistant figured out what you were using for the murders, it wasn't hard to put things together.

"Considering the book is German, you needed a translator. Thus enters Robert Kertsal. In the last two months, only one customer brought him a German book. Two of them actually, but you were the one Inspector."

"Oh aren't you so smug Count." Tammers gave out a mad laugh.

A vase fell over, distracting Cain slightly; the man took advantage of the opportunity.

He flung the knife at Cain,.

The noble jumped to the side, narrowly missing the blade.

Tammers charged past him, running down the stairs.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The inspector froze seeing the emerging Jill and Andrew. The blonde had his gun aimed on him. "It's over inspector, give up."

Tammers looked at them and smiled; he just laughed, coming down the stairs to stand in the middle of the hall.

Cain came down the stairs, stopping on the bottom two. "Alright Tammers, what's the organization?"

"You should know the name Count Cain C. Hargreaves."

Before anyone could say anything, a shot was fired.

Jill screamed falling to the ground as the bullet whizzed by her head.

Andrew fainted from the shock, while Cain ducked down on the stairs.

Tammers stood slightly gasping, staring down at the hole in his chest. The man fell to his knees, coughing up blood. He turned to Cain with a crooked smile. "You know Count…because you will die alone."

The boy stared at the man, watching as he fell face down-dead.

Cain nearly came unglued when shaky arms clung to him. Looking down he saw Jill, burying her frightened face into his chest. She was absolutely petrified, looking around.

"Cain…what just happened?"

He sighed placing a gentle hand on her head, and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "It's alright my pet. They got who they wanted, we're safe."

Jill was so startled that she didn't notice the bullet had grazed her ear.

Cain took hold of her chin, lapping lightly at the thin trace of blood.

It was strange she admitted, but the ebony haired girl took comfort in the action accepting his warm embrace.

"Come on, I have a feeling Riff is having trouble calming your uncle and aunt in the other room."

They stood, glancing at Andrew.

"What about him?" Jill asked.

Her guardian shrugged, "Let him sleep it off. He seems quite comfortable there anyway."

Jill nodded, following Cain up the stairs.

In a slight distance away stood Dr. Disraeli and another man on a roof.

"Impressive this new riffle, but did you really have to hit the girl Amon?"

The other man smiled evilly, his chocolate orbs smoldering, "Don't you like the sight of running blood Jezebel?" the man questioned, his ebony locks falling into his eyes.

"It's so exhilarating!"

"Riff what did you find?" Cain asked lazily, messing with a chess piece on the nearby coffee table.

"You were right sir. Various people from each family went missing." The man stood before his master, a teapot in hand a cloth on his arm. "Is Jezebel behind it?"

The boy nodded sitting up, "I don't doubt it."

Laugher filled the room, making both gentlemen turn to the source.

Jill and Mary sat happily on the grass outside the conservatory. The sun was warm and fell upon the girls, making their hair shine and warming their faces.

Cain got up walking to the door, watching the girls silently.

"A talking cats in boots that is something I want to see." Merri laughed her hair a golden color.

Jill brushed several strands from her cerulean eyes. "Yes that would be a sight, but he is also very cunning. He made his poor master a very rich man."

The child smiled, latching onto the older girl. "I love you Jill. So you better not disappear, or get lost again!"

Tears started to cloud the older girl's azure eyes, "I won't, not without telling you where I am. I promise." She held the blonde tightly

A green and blue butterfly fluttered about, landing on Merri's nose.

Startled the child opened her eyes; she smiled, blowing at it.

The creature flew off, fluttering about in a wavy pattern.

"Come on Jill, let's catch him!" the blonde smiled chasing after the butterfly.

Jill laughed, "That's alright my little cherub, I'm a little too old to try and out run a mob of butterflies."

The girl was perfectly content with watch Merri chase the flying artwork.

Chartreuse eyes stayed on the sitting girl. Cain leaned against the door watching her.

His manservant smiled to himself, coming up behind his master. "I do believe Miss Jill would appreciate some company while watching the chase. Don't you think so sir?"

Cain smiled. Riff was one of a kind, completely irreplaceable.

With a nudge from the man, the dark count was out the door.

He made a quick stop at a nearby rose bush, pulling a nicely bloomed flower free. Carefully he walked up behind the girl, letting the rose petals rain down on her.

Jill glanced around, startled to have flowers falling on her. She looked up to see her guardian smiling down at her. "I should have known. You're always around when weird things happen. Like raining rose petals."

The girl pulled her skirt in front of her, patting the grass beside her. "Sit. I don't bite, I promise."

Cain laughed squatting beside her, "Of course you don't, that's my job."

Jill scowled as he laid down in her lap, resting his eyes. "So what other tricks do you do, or is biting it?"

A chartreuses eye opened glancing at the girl, "I can kiss too. Let me show you."

He pulled Jill down to meet him halfway in their kiss.

Cain pulled back, smiling at the girl, "So what do you think?"

Azure eyes smiled as the girl shook her hand, "Don't go into the kissing business. You'd die a poor man."

Cain's eyes widen, "What?"

"Don't worry," came the low voice of his raven, "With my lips being the only ones you touch, you'll be up to par in no time."

Jill put her soft lips over Cain's, kissing him very slowly.

He pulled back with a slightly dreamy expression, "I think I'm going to enjoy this one woman kissing bit."

**Author's Notes:**

Whew! Finally done with the fourth chapter. I only have one and a half chapters left to type. Sorry it takes so long. I have the stories written out, but it's hard for me to get time to type them. Thank you for staying with me so far! The song Jill sings in German is an Italian song called Se Tu M'ami/If You Love Me. The excerpts in the story are Bearskin and How Some Children Play At Slaughtering. Both by the Brother's Grimm. With the ending of my notes, I will leave you with Jill's info:

**Name:** Jillian Adelaide Willsting

**Title:** Viscountess Tairra

**Age:** 15

**DOB:** March 29

**POB:** Tairra

**Blood type:** O negative

**Eye color:** blue

**Hair color:** black

**Height:** 5'5 (165cm)

**Weight:** 120lbs (appx:54.5 kg)

**Parents:** William Willsting and Jillian Arbunkle; Gretchen Shepher (step-mother)

**Siblings:** Jack and Sophie Shepher (step)

**Bloodline:** English, 1/8 German, and 1/4 Irish

**Guardians:** James Arbunkle, co-guardian: Cain Hargreaves

**Languages spoken:** English, German, and Irish (considering when I researched the language spoken in Ireland, I read that there is three forms of Gaelic and it's only part of the celtic lanugage. For the sake of a headache, I'll just say Irish)

**Languages fluent in:** English

**Name meaning:** Jill (Latin-youthful); Adelaide (German)-noble and serene


End file.
